What is it with?
by 1hopelessromantic
Summary: After the battle the Avengers have a lot to work out, and tension is high, so when someone new joins the crew will they be the thing that tears them apart or the thing that ties them together? ThorxMariaHill CaptainAmerica/SteveRogersxBlackWidow/NatashaRomanoff OcxOc. The summary sucks but the stories good. Ch 3 is Ch 1 and 2 combined, It's a little confusing
1. Chapter 1: What is it with Dames? Cpt

WIIWD chapter1

(3rd person)

The fight was starting and Captain America was, even though he hated to admit it, a little scared. He was scared to be semi-responsible for not only lives of civilians but of the lives of the other Avengers. He knew they could all hold their own, but he didn't really want to be responsible when they couldn't.

(1st person)

Stark had some kind of plan to distract Loki while the portal was opening so I went in the hellicraft with Hawkeye and Black Widow. As we drove I preoccupied myself by observing Hawkeye fly the plane. He did it with such force and I as I looked over at Agent Romanoff, who was Navigating and controlling the communication with Stark, I had a sudden random thought….._Agent Romanoff would fly this __**thing**__ with much more finesse. _I was snapped out of my day-dream by Miss. Romanoff getting a connection with Tony Stark.

_Stark we're in a three, headed North-East _Romanoff said through the transmitter.

_**What, did you stop for drive through? **_Stark yapped angrily and it made me feel a bit defensive, we were coming as soon as we could, no reason to snap at the lady.

_**Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you. **_

As we got closer to where Stark sent us I saw Romanoff push a button and grab a joystick. I was a bit confused until she started pushing the button on the joystick and heard the distinct sound of gunfire. As we took out a few of the enemies we flew off to see where else we were needed.

When I looked out the windshield and saw Loki and Thor fighting I realized that we needed to try and take Loki out from here. Agent Romanoff was apparently one step ahead and I could tell had her weapon loaded and ready. Barton on the other hand was not so observant and quickly asked

_Got em? _I was a little astounded. Did he not trust Miss. Romanoff to take down the bad-guy himself, or was he trying to be in a position of power over her. I could tell that the Black Widow tensed too but she calmed herself down and responded.

_See em. _

But as Hawkeye turned the aircraft I knew we were in trouble, Loki had pushed Thor to the ground and saw us coming. He raised his staff and shot a ball of energy at our left wing. It hit the engine and rocked the ship and I knew; we were going down.

As we fell to the ground Barton and Romanoff desperately tried to regain control to no avail. Trying to get out of the aircraft before it crashed I punched a hole through the roof of it. But with the out of control shaking all I could do was hold on for dear life as I was thrown around. When we crashed to the ground I panicked and looked to Romanoff and Barton to see if they were all right. They were, seated and strapped in they had faired a bit better than I, but I picked up my shield and headed out of the aircraft. Hawkeye and Black Widow close behind.

As we ran out I realized there wasn't much we could do from the ground and none of us could fly. Realizing the problem and hoping to make sure they did too I said.

_We got to get back up there. _

Then we heard a great rumbling and looked up at the portal. I was Captain America, the Super Solider but I had never seen anything as frightening as the metallic creature as big as a block in Manhattan flying through the sky with thousands of evil soldiers following him. I look up in amazement as creatures jumped off the creatures back and said.

_Stark, you seeing this?_

_**Seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?**_

_Banner? I_ asked in complete confusion.

_**Just keep me posted. **_Stark said and stopped talking to me.

I looked around and joined Romanoff and Barton behind a yellow cab.

_We've got civilians in danger down there. __(?) _said Barton. I looked around and realized he was right.

_**Loki. **_I said. And it was pure chaos down where Barton was referring to.

_**They're fish in a barrel down there. **_I said a bit angrily.

As a smash of glass above my head lead me to duck and Barton to run to the other car the Black Widow stood up, two guns in hand and shot at the oncoming monsters. As pretty a dame as she was, she was fearless in battle. She kneeled back down at me calm and said.

_We got this. It's good. Go. _Somehow reading my eagerness to get down to the place where the civilians were trapped.

_**You think you can hold them off. **_The question was more for Barton and it meant more, will you both live and be able to hold them off. I don't think Barton got my double meaning but his _Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure. _Along with his reloading of his arrows was pretty reassuring so I took off.

As I jumped over the ledge dodging laser fire and flipping cars I saw out of the corner of my eye Hawkeye getting people out of a bus while Romanoff was shooting. As I hurdled across cars I came upon the police force and decided to tell them what I knew. It took me defeating about 5 'bad-guys' for them to trust me and then they did exactly what I asked. I looked up and saw Iron Man battling the giant 'thing'.

As I was heading back to Romanoff and Barton I was distracted by what was going on with them. Hawkeye used his Bow to swipe the feet out from under a creature and then stabbed him with an arrow while Romanoff did her signature legs wrapped around the neck move. Which was pretty amazing looking seeing as her legs were gorgeous. But the best part was the maneuver. She started out on his back, knees digging into where his shoulder blades would be and then she wrapped a leg around him. When she took him down she grabbed his odd weapon thing and while Barton got tackled by one of the monsters she used the weapon, one she had probably never seen before, on the monsters who were surrounding her. I was getting closer but still far away. Too far to help her but she was holding her own. At first she used the weapon like a spear and then she must have figured out how to use the firing power and swung it around her shoulders and shot down monster after monster. Barton finally got back up and while Black Widow resorted to using the weapon as a staff he shot off arrows. They worked very well but they did not work as a team. Merely two people fighting next to each other. Not in-sync.

As one of the monsters was about to stab Barton in his back while he was turned I jumped in and blocked it with my shield. Now in the thick of the action I didn't notice the other two as much as before. No time to watch their every movement. We had a lot more monsters to take down when all of a sudden they were all electrocuted and Thor came flying out of the sky. When he landed he stumbled and I figured he must have gotten injured fighting Loki.

_What's the story upstairs? _I asked him.

_The power surrounding the cube is non penetrable. _

_**Thor's right. **_Starks voice came up on my transmitter. _**We've got to deal with these guys. **_

As we turned we all saw the horrible things going on and Agent Romanoff surprised me a bit when she asked me a question as if I were the leader.

_**How do we do this?**_

_As a team. _I responded, and she did not protest.

_I have unfinished business with Loki. _

Yeah? Get in line. Hawkeye said dryly.

_Save it. _I said a bit annoyed at their childish behavior. _Loki's gonna keep his light focused on us and that's what we need. Or these things could run wild. _I started to take control and was pleased when everyone listened to me.

_We've got Stark up top. He's gonna need us to..._The moment was ruined by an old-sounding engine. Turning around proved it was Banner on a old motorcycle. 

**So, this all seems... horrible. **

_**I've seen worse. **_Countered Romanoff and I felt bad about her whole Hulk experience.

**Sorry. **Dr. Banner apologized, re-earning my trust.

_**No, we could use a little worse. **_

_Stark, we got him. _

_**Banner?**_

_Just like you said. _

_**Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you. **_

Around the corner of a building Iron Man flew and then, a few seconds later, was the huge beast following him. Romanoff said what we were all thinking.

_**I-I-I don't see how that's a party. **_

As the creature uprooted the whole street I looked at Dr. Banner knowing he was our only hope and I asked him something I never would have dared to as politely as I could.

_Dr. Banner! Now might be a really good time for you to get angry. _

**That's my secret Captain **he said, the creature getting closer, **I'm always angry **and he turned into the Hulk he pounded his fist into the creatures face. Effectively stopping it in it's tracks. With the lack of momentum, or more like the amount of it, the creatures body followed up over the creature and all it's scales came apart exposing flesh.

Stark rose up and said a quick _**Hold ON. **_and shot a laser beam at the skin. It flamed up and as I saw Thor and Hawkeye duck for cover I realized the creature, and a bunch of flames were coming down on us. As I turned to duck under my shield I saw Romanoff, not moving standing there and ran in front of her. She must have understood what I was trying to do because she kneeled behind me and I protected us both with the shield. For the shield to work our bodies had to be very close and she was below me. She was crouched so low she was almost on all fours and I used one hand to steady myself above her, as to not fall into her. With her hair glowing from the fireball and her toned body in a tight-fitting jumpsuit just inches away from me I was very distracted until she started to get up and so did I, helping her on the way.

The creature crashed to the ground but it seemed to anger it's followers and after they roared the Hulk sent out his own. We stood in a circle, backs to the middle as Iron Man descended down to meet us. I had Iron man on my left with the Hulk on his left with Hawkeye on his left with Thor on his left and Natasha on my right completing the circle. We all had our weapons drawn and I realized that Stark had his suit of Armor, me and the Hulk had brute strength and I had my shield. Thor was a god with a magic hammer and Hawkeye had a bunch of gadgets in the form of arrows but the Black Widow had three things. Not counting the gun in her hands she had hand-to-hand combat skills, mastery in many weapons and she had extreme skill in killing and yet she was outnumbered in powers in compared to us and that made her all the more special. The least genetically engineered of us and yet she held her own very well. Maybe that was why I admired the dame.

Then she said. _**Guys**_. And I saw two more huge monsters come up. Followed by a lot of other creatures. We all turned to face it and I took control again.

_Alright Guys listen up. Until we get that portal closed our priority is containment. Barton I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark you've got the perimeter, anything gets pst 3 blocks you turn it back or you turn it to ash. _

_I'll need a lift. _Said Barton to Stark.

_**Right. Might want to clench up Legolas. **_

As they flew off I returned my attention to Hulk Thor and Agent Romanoff. I decided to send Thor up with the thunder and Hulk to just wander and wanted Romanoff on the ground but where should I go. I decided to stay with Romanoff and then passed on this message.

_ Thor, you've got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up. _He swung around his hammer and flew off. I turned to Romanoff. _You and me we stay on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. _He turned towards me. _Smash. _He grinned and jumped off to do his job, so I turned back to Romanoff and got ready to fight. I saw lightning ripple through the crowds and then on to a tall building and finally onto and through a bunch of the monsters. They were immediately crushed and sent down to earth. I saw Stark and Barton doing a lot up in the air and Hulk take down another giant beast and I was confident with my plan.

Then I looked over to see the Black Widow get smashed on to the hood of a car, head bleeding, lip cracked open with a monster on top of her. I was worried for a split second when the creature was about to stab her with his weapon until she grabbed him by the neck with her arms and did another leg-neck maneuver which left me a bit in awe again. She then grabbed his weapon and I jumped in to help her. She hit the monster and turned around weapon pointed at me. Her hair was wild, her face was cut and she, a deadly assassin, had a weapon designed by Gods in her hands and she looked beautiful. I regained focus and she put her weapon down. I noticed her check was swollen. I walked over to her and she said, while panting, which I found hot too, _**Captain none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal. **__Our biggest Guns couldn't touch it. _I said back on track. _**Maybe it's not about guns. **_I glanced at her quickly admiring her determination. I then realized she wanted to go up there and figure out if she could close it from the base.

_If you want to get up there, you're gonna need a ride. __**I gotta ride **_she said and walked to the opposite side of the overpass from me dropping the spear. _**I could use a boost though. **__S_he threw over her shoulder. I looked up realizing she wanted to ride one of the creatures aircrafts. I was astounded by two things. How determined and risky she was, and how arousing this determined riskiness was. I again forced myself to focus and realized it might not be the best idea. But I trusted her so I backed up and asked _Are you sure about this. _Just for my conscious. _**Yea. **_She said as her voice broke, which was also arousing, _**It's gonna be fun. **_She didn't look to sure but I was distracted by her running towards the car next to me, on which she had been pinned moments ago. She leapt off of it with one foot to reach the height my shield was at. She jumped on it with two feet and I used all my strength to give her the biggest boost I could. I watched as she spun in the air and grabbed onto a passing hovercraft at the very last second. I grinned a little while painting, cause damn, that girl was amazing.

I was so distracted that when a monster shot at me I barely had time to raise my shield. I turned to him and lost all thoughts of Natasha Romanoff for a bit. There were a lot of monsters but I knew if Agent Romanoff could jump onto a moving hovercraft and control the creatures I could do this. I twas nice when Stark came down and helped me out a bit, but he left and I could hold my own. But I had to save the people in the bank.

After getting thrown out of the window onto the car I looked at the scene and lost a little hope. It seemed so useless. We were horribly outmatched and I saw what was happening, it did not make me feel any better. As I was standing outside the bank I saw Loki on a machine chasing after Agent Romanoff and I was worried for her when Barton took care of it I was a little jealous it wasn't me who had her back. But she soon landed on the roof in a move that had my heart turning. A few flips of her body and one of her hair and she was safely at the edge of the roof while the Hulk was beating the scrap out of Loki. I saw Romanoff approach the tesseract.

I was distracted by how bad everything was. Iron Man had just gone through his last bit of big energy. Hawkeye had one more arrow and jumped off the side of a falling building. THe Hulk was even overpowered by all the Gunfire on him and even he couldn't do anything about 15 enemy ships. And then I heard Fury say that a missile was on its way to Manhattan and I didn't know what we could do. Then I saw Stark Fly off and had a bit of hope. Me and Thor were fighting together on the ground when I was hit so hard I couldn't get up. But both Thor's helping hand, the country, and my loyalty to my team, got me to stand up. Then Romanoff's voice came over my transmitter.

_**I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down. **_

_Do it _I yelled.

_**No. **_ Stark argued.

_Stark these things are still coming. _I said confused

_**I got a nuke coming in it's gonna blow in less than a minute…. and I know just where to put it. **_

_Stark you know that's a one way trip. _

He did not reply to me but started talking to his suit. I was nervous because if he went through the portal, he was never coming back. I saw the nuke and I saw Iron Man position it to go straight into the portal. Then it disappeared along with the man I had gotten to know. About 25 seconds later all the creatures stopped working and I knew that Stark had succeeded. But he was still in space. I knew we couldn't afford any more time and I heard Romanoff on the transmitter. _**Come on Stark. **_And I knew she had to close the portal so I took a breath and said it.

_Close it. _It was painful but we couldn't afford to lose anymore time. Or risk the explosion coming back into the world and though I don't think Thor understood I think Romanoff did because, after a few grunts from what must have been very hard work, the portal started to close and I looked down. Then I looked back up at a sigh from Romanoff and saw Stark falling. _Sun of a Gun. _I said in amazement and then Thor said. He's not slowing down. And when I looked again I saw he was right. But before Thor could fly off The Hulk smashed into Iron Man and broke his momentum and fall to the ground. We rolled Stark over and took off his helmet. He wasn't breathing and when I thought about checking his heart I remembered he didn't have one. Than the Hulk grunted so loud that Stark woke with a gasp.

_**What just happened. Please tell me nobody kissed me. **_

_We won. _I said in slight disbelief.

_**Yea, Hurray. Good Job Guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day of. Have you ever tried schwarma? There's a schwarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it. **_

We're not finished yet. Said Thor.

_**And then Schwarma afterwards. **_

We then cornered Loki and decided to send him and the cube home with Thor. I saw a few news articles saying we were to blame for the destruction of Manhattan and how we weren't showing up in public. But I also saw stories where people directly thanked individuals on the team for directly saving their lives. Some were disheartening while others were heartwarming. We had schwarma like Stark wanted but it was so bad we didn't even talk while eating. Then we sent Thor and Loki home. Stark and Banner went off to research and me, Hawkeye and the Black Widow went our separate ways.

Three months later Fury told us we needed to be at HQ all the time or we weren't going to be allowed to be recognized as a team. So we all moved into Stark Tower's 23 floor, which had 8 bedrooms. One for Dr, Banner, one for me, one for Thor, one for Barton, one for Romanoff, one for Fury and one for Agent Maria Hill, whom we all got to know a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2: What is it with Heroes? Nat

WIIWH ch2

(3rd person)

The fight was starting and Natasha Romanoff was, even though she hated to admit it, a little scared. She was scared she was getting attached to this group. because nothing was ever good when she got attached.

(1st person)

Stark had some kind of plan to distract Loki while the portal was opening so with Hawkeye flying and me navigating we, along with Cpt. America, headed towards Manhattan. As we were flying I felt Captain Steve rogers eyes on me, and though I couldn't risk to look back I couldn't help a little smile to be on my lips. I was snapped out of my day-dream by getting a connection with Tony Stark.

_Stark we're in a three, headed North-East _I said through the transmitter.

_**What, did you stop for drive through? **_Stark yapped angrily and I rolled my eyes. _**Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you. **_

As we neared our destination I pushed the button for the mega gun and took control of the joystick. After a few enemies were taken down we followed Stark but were soon distracted by Thor and Loki fighting.

_Got em? _Asked Hawkeye and I was a little surprised, of course I saw them, and I was ready, if he would just turn the damn aircraft to face them, I'd shoot. But I calmed down and responded.

_See em. _

But as he turned the aircraft I knew we were in trouble, Loki had pushed Thor to the ground and saw us coming. He raised his staff and shot a ball of energy at out left wing. It hit the engine and rocked the ship and I knew; we were screwed.

As we were falling to the ground I tried to regain any control but once I realized it was useless I had a moments panic for Captain America. He was not strapped in, and though he was a super hero, that would have to hurt. Then I heard a pounding and realized he was trying to make an escape hatch for us to get out of. But as we hit the side of a building I knew that even Captain America had no chance and hoped he would hang on for dear life. When we crashed I quickly took off my seat harness and turned around to see if Rogers was ok. When I saw him heading towards the opening hatch in the back both me and Barton followed him out. As we ran out I realized there wasn't much we could do from the ground and none of us could fly. Realizing the problem too Rogers said.

_We got to get back up there. _

Then we heard a great rumbling and looked up at the portal. I was The Black Widow, the Master Assassin but I had never seen anything as frightening as the metallic creature as big as a block in Manhattan flying through the sky with thousands of evil soldiers following him. I looked up in amazement and heard Rogers say.

_Stark you seeing this?_ and a bit later...

_Banner?_

While Rogers Barton and I were hiding behind a car I wasn't focusing, trying to slow down my breathing. Then when I heard Barton talking about civilians I started to focus. I could tell that Captain America wanted to go down to help the civilians so, after I shot some of the sick creatures I told him to go.

_We got this. It's good. Go_

_**You think you can hold them off. **_The question was for Barton and it had some other meaning to it. One which I noticed, but didn't understand exactly and Barton seemed oblivious to.

As he jumped over the ledge dodging laser fire and flipping cars I held off the creatures while Hawkeye got people out of bus. We fought for a while but then one of the creatures grabbed me. I didn't hesitate to pull out my signature move. On his back, knees in shoulder blades. Left knee wraps around throat and right knee follows, snapping his neck. Then I saw his odd weapon and decided to use it. At first, while trying to figure out how it worked, I just used it as a spear or a staff but then I found the 'trigger' and quickly swung it around my shoulders and blasted off a few monsters.

Barton finally got bak up and I started to use the weapon as a spear again. As one of the monsters was about to stab Barton the ever present Captain America rushed in and saved him. Now, in the thick of the action with three of us going I had less time to process even what I was doing. There were still a lot of monsters left when all of a sudden they were all electrocuted and Thor came flying out of the sky. When he landed he stumbled and I figured he must have gotten injured fighting Loki.

_What's the story upstairs? _Steve Rogers asked him.

_The power surrounding the cube is non penetrable. _

_**Thor's right. **_Starks voice came up on my transmitter. **We've got to deal with these guys. **

As we turned we all saw the horrible things going on and I surprised myself a bit when I asked Captain America a question as if he were the leader.

_**How do we do this?**_

_As a team. _he responded, and I was impressed.

_I have unfinished business with Loki. _

Yeah? Get in line. Hawkeye said dryly.

_Save it. _Said Rogers, and I was again impressed. _Loki's gonna keep his light focused on us and that's what we need. Or these things could run wild. _He started to take control and I was pleased when everyone listened to him.

_We've got Stark up top. _The moment was ruined by an old-sounding engine. Turning around proved it was Banner on a old motorcycle. 

**So, this all seems horrible. **

_**I've seen worse. **_I__countered though I felt bad bringing it up.

**Sorry. **Dr. Banner apologized, re-earning my trust.

_**No, we could use a little worse. **_I smiled

_Stark, we got him. _

_**Banner?**_

_Just like you said. _

_**Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you. **_

Around the corner of a building Iron Man flew and then, a few seconds later, was the huge beast following him. I said what we were all thinking.

_**I-I-I don't see how that's a party. **_

As the creature uprooted the whole street I looked at Dr. Banner knowing he was our only hope and Rogers asked him something I know he never would have dared to and he did it as politely as he could in the tense situation.

_Dr. Banner! Now might be a really good time for you to get angry. _

**That's my secret Captain **he said the creature getting closer, **I'm always angry **and he turned into the Hulk he pounded his fist into the creatures face.

With the intense momentum of the creature abruptly stopped it flipped up over itself, its armor cracking, exposing flesh. I was so in awe that even when Stark shot up, said _**Hold On **_and shot a beam at the skin I didn't move. I didn't move when I saw Hawkeye run behind a car and Thor duck for cover. I did not move until Captain America stood in front of me and started to kneel with the cover of his shield.

I understood that he was trying to get me undercover and it made me a little pleased that he cared, usually it would infuriate me, I could handle myself, but it was sweet from the Captain because he wasn't trying to show I was defenseless he was trying to protect me. I was crouched so low I was almost on all fours, my head turned away from the fireball so I could grin and Captain America was inches away from me, all muscle and warmness and tight latex and I was a bit distracted with his left arm up with the shield on it he was holding his balance with his right arm. His hand was inches away from my right thigh and I couldn't focus. I soon snapped out of it and so did he. We both got up, him helping me on the way, which also made me smile a bit.

The creature crashed to the ground but it seemed to anger it's followers and after they roared the Hulk sent out his own. We stood in a circle, backs to the middle as Iron Man descended down to meet us. I had Thor on my right, with Hawkeye on his right with the Hulk on his right with Iron man on his right and Captain America on my left. We all had our weapons drawn and I felt Rogers' eyes on me and tried not to show that I noticed. I wondered what he was thinking but I was soon distracted by more of the giant creatures coming out of the portal. I altered the others with a quick _**Guys!. **_We all turned to face it and Rogers took control again.

_Alright Guys listen up. Until we get that portal closed our priority is containment. Barton I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark you've got the perimeter, anything gets pst 3 blocks you turn it back or you turn it to ash. _

_I'll need a lift. _Said Barton to Stark.

_**Right. Might want to clench up Legolas. **_

As they flew off I stared at Captain America. In charge of us he seemed different. He wasn't his usual timid, polite self and it was an attractive quality his determination and his intense leadership skills. He turned on to Thor

_Thor, you've got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up. _He swung around his hammer and flew off. Rogers turned to me. _You and me we stay on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. _He turned towards Rogers. _Smash. _He grinned and jumped off to do his job, so I turned back to the creatures and got ready to fight.

As I saw lightning ripple through the crowds and Stark and Barton attacking from above and Hulk take down another creature. Rogers ran off to fight another squadron and I was left alone on an overpass. I was fighting with everything I had but when one of the creatures knocked the gun from my hand I took over with hand-to-hand combat and after he smashed me on to the hood of a car he cracked my head and punched me in the face opening my lip. He then took his weapon and it was inches away from my chest when I grabbed him by the neck and did another neck snap with my legs. I then got the creatures weapon, blew another of them into oblivion. I heard a noise behind me and raised the weapon. When I saw it was just Rogers my adrenaline rush died and I started to pant from all the exertion. I had blood running down my forehead, a swollen cheek, a cut lip and I was exhausted and yet he was grinning at me.

_**Captain none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal. **__Our biggest Guns couldn't touch it. _He said in response. I came up with a solution. Maybe something on the device at stark tower could close the portal. _**Maybe it's not about guns. **_

_If you want to get up there, you're gonna need a ride. _He protested. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the creature's aircrafts and had a brilliant, but risky and possibly stupid, idea. _**I've got a ride. **_I started to walk to the opposite side of the overpass, dropping the spear. _**I could use a boost though. **_I threw over my shoulder at Captain America, who I could tell had realized what I was talking about. He looked unsure but he backed up and held out his shield, making me appreciate him a bit more. But his gentlemen came back out when he said _Are you sure about this. _

I wasn't but what the hell. _**Yea **_I said and my voice broke. MY voice BROKE. Stuff like that doesn't happen to me. I told myself it was just from almost being suffocated by one of the creatures. _**It's gonna be fun. **_I didn't give either of us time to think and just ran towards the car next to Rogers. I leapt off of it with one foot and landed on his shield with two. He was ready and he was really strong cause I shot up and grabbed one of the hovercrafts but I felt his eyes on me the whole time and I hoped that he wouldn't get too distracted, though I was sure the view was good. I smirked a bit inside and then took out the creature on the back of the aircraft and slowly climbed to the front. As I jumped on the creatures back I used the weapons that had earned me the name Black Widow and had also been put into my gloves. Two sharp blades like fangs that I dug into the creatures back. It gave me complete control over him. I directed him flying and headed towards Stark tower. A little later I realized Loki was behind me. I couldn't fight him while keeping control over the driver of the aircraft so I looked around for someone to help me.

My first instinct was Stark, even if I didn't like him, he could fly and he could help but I saw him preoccupied. Thor and Hulk were on a giant creatures back. I then looked for Captain America and realized he would still be on the ground, I saw him outside of a bank just standing there. He didn't have his mask on and he looked upset over something. I then saw Barton and realized he could help. I spoke through the transmitter and Barton took care of it. I soon came up to the roof. I released the driver and flipped backwards over him a few times. I rolled a few times painfully and reminded my self to thank tony for making his roof have high walls otherwise I would have fallen right off the building. I flipped my hair up and briefly wondered if anyone had seen that because, even for me, it had been pretty awesome.

I approached the tesseract when the man there got my attention. I felt bad for him, knowing that he had been under Loki's spell and I tried to tell him that he hadn't known what he was doing. He countered that saying he did and that he also knew how to close the portal, with Loki's scepter. I flipped down and got the scepter scaling the wall again. I looked around and saw everyone in trouble. The hulk and Iron Man were overpowered. Hawkeye crashed through a window and Thor and Captain America were doing their best to fight off the creatures. I saw Rogers go down and had a moment of worry until Thor defended him and helped him up. Me and the Dr. figured out how to close the portal. I used his scepter expecting it to go through the forcefield easily but it was like sticking a butter knife in a slab of metal. It took all the strength I had to get it in and then when I spoke into my transmitter they were so indecisive they made me hold it in there for another 5 minutes.

_**I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down. **_

_Do it _Rogers yelled.

_**No. **_ Stark argued.

_Stark these things are still coming. _Captain said confused

_**I got a nuke coming in it's gonna blow in less than a minute…. and I know just where to put it. **_

_Stark you know that's a one way trip. _

He did not reply to Rogers but started talking to his suit. I was nervous because if he went through the portal, he was never coming back. I saw the nuke and I saw Iron Man position it to go straight into the portal. Then it disappeared along with the man I had gotten to know. About 25 seconds later all the creatures stopped working and I knew that Stark had succeeded. But he was still in space. I knew we couldn't afford any more time and I said. _**Come on Stark. **_And I knew I had to close the portal soon but I didn't want to.

_ Close it _Rogers said painfully. If it had been someone else Thor, or even Barton I would have argued but I knew Captain America had thought it out and if he thought it was the only option I would do it, knowing he wouldn't sacrifice anyone, not even Stark, easily. And we couldn't have the explosion come out of the portal so with a huge grunt I slid the scepter into the forcefield and cut the connection. I then saw Stark fall out of the sky. I heard Rogers over the transmitter say. _Sun of a Gun. _Then I realized Stark wasn't slowing down. There was nothing I could do but I saw Hulk fly out of the sky and save him, slowing his fall.

As I heard Steve say _We won _I smiled_. _A bit later I found Barton coming out of a window and I heard Thor say _We're not finished yet. _I agreed, thanked the doctor and jumped over the ledge to see if Loki was there. He was, and he didn't look so good. I said. _Found Loki in Stark Tower, come on up. _Rogers confirmed and as they all arrived he regained consciousness. As we towered over him I realized we would have to look pretty damn intimidating. The Iron Man, even beat up he looked pretty intimidating. Then The Hulk a 9 foot tall green monster with so much muscle it's not funny followed by Captain America, the original superhero and then Hawkeye with his last arrow pointed at his face. Followed by his half-brother Thor the demigod with his magic hammer. And then there was me. Usually I don't think Loki would be intimidated by me but I _was _holding his magic scepter.

I saw a few news articles saying we were to blame for the destruction of Manhattan and how we weren't showing up in public. But I also saw stories where people directly thanked individuals on the team for directly saving their lives. Some were disheartening while others were heartwarming. We had schwarma like Stark wanted but it was so bad we didn't even talk while eating. Then we sent Thor and Loki home. Stark and Banner went off to research and me, Hawkeye and Captain America went our separate ways.

Three months later Fury told us we needed to be at HQ all the time or we weren't going to be allowed to be recognized as a team. So we all moved into Stark Tower's 23 floor, which had 8 bedrooms. One for Dr, Banner, one for Stark and Pepper, one for me, one for Thor, one for Barton, one for Rogers, one for Fury and one for Agent Maria Hill, whom we all got to know a lot better.


	3. Ch 3 What is it with Attraction CptNat

Ch 3 WIIWA

**_If you have read chapters 1 and 2 already please skip this chapter. It sit the P.O.V of both Captain America and the Black Widow rolled into one. More creative but harder to fallow. If you do read this the bold is Captain America. The underlines is Natasha Romanoff the italics are speaking lines and the bold and underlined are from both of their P.O.V's at the same time_**

(3rd person)

**The fight was starting and Captain America was, even though he hated to admit it, a little scared. **

The fight was starting and Natasha Romanoff was, even though she hated to admit it, a little scared. 

**He was scared to be semi-responsible for not only lives of civilians but of the lives of the other Avengers. He knew they could all hold their own, but he didn't really want to be responsible when they couldn't.**

She was scared she was getting attached to this group. because nothing was ever good when she got attached. 

(1st person)

**Stark had some kind of plan to distract Loki while the portal was opening so I went in the hellicraft with Hawkeye and Black Widow. As we drove I preoccupied myself by observing Hawkeye fly the plane. **

Stark had some kind of plan to distract Loki while the portal was opening so with Hawkeye flying and me navigating we, along with Cpt. America, headed towards Manhattan. 

** He did it with such force and I as I looked over at Agent Romanoff, who was Navigating and controlling the communication with Stark, I had a sudden random thought…..**_**Agent Romanoff would fly this thing with much more finesse. **_**I was snapped out of my day-dream by Miss. Romanoff getting a connection with Tony Stark. **

As we were flying I felt Captain Steve Rogers eyes on me, and though I couldn't risk to look back I couldn't help a little smile to be on my lips. I was snapped out of my day-dream by getting a connection with Tony Stark. 

_Stark we're in a three, headed North-East _I **(Romanoff) **said through the transmitter. 

_**What, did you stop for drive through? **_Stark yapped angrily and I rolled my eyes. 

_**Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you. **_**I****t made me feel a bit defensive, we were coming as soon as we could, no reason to snap at the lady. **

**As we got closer to where Stark sent us I saw Romanoff push a button and grab a joystick. I was a bit confused until she started pushing the button on the joystick and heard the distinct sound of gunfire. As we took out a few of the enemies we flew off to see where else we were needed. **

As we neared our destination I pushed the button for the mega gun and took control of the joystick. After a few enemies were taken down we followed Stark but were soon distracted by Thor and Loki fighting. 

**When I looked out the windshield and saw Loki and Thor fighting I realized that we needed to try and take Loki out from here. **

_Got em? _Asked Hawkeye and I was a little surprised, of course I saw them, and I was ready, if he would just turn the damn aircraft to face them, I'd shoot. But I calmed down and responded. 

_See em. _

**Agent Romanoff was apparently one step ahead and I could tell had her weapon loaded and ready. Barton on the other hand was not so observant and quickly asked**

_**Got em? **_**I was a little astounded. Did he not trust Miss. Romanoff to take down the bad-guy himself, or was he trying to be in a position of power over her. I could tell that the Black Widow tensed too but she calmed herself down and responded. **

_**See em. **_

**But as Hawkeye turned the aircraft I knew we were in trouble, Loki had pushed Thor to the ground and saw us coming. He raised his staff and shot a ball of energy at our left wing. It hit the engine and rocked the ship and I knew; we were going down. **

**As we fell to the ground Barton and Romanoff desperately tried to regain control to no avail. Trying to get out of the aircraft before it crashed I punched a hole through the roof of it. But with the out of control shaking all I could do was hold on for dear life as I was thrown around.**

As we were falling to the ground I tried to regain any control but once I realized it was useless I had a moments panic for Captain America. He was not strapped in, and though he was a super hero, that would have to hurt. Then I heard a pounding and realized he was trying to make an escape hatch for us to get out of. But as we hit the side of a building I knew that even Captain America had no chance and hoped he would hang on for dear life.

**When we crashed to the ground I panicked and looked to Romanoff and Barton to see if they were all right. They were, seated and strapped in they had faired a bit better than I, but I picked up my shield and headed out of the aircraft. Hawkeye and Black Widow close behind. **

When we crashed I quickly took off my seat harness and turned around to see if Rogers was ok. When I saw him heading towards the opening hatch in the back both me and Barton followed him out. 

**As we ran out I realized there wasn't much we could do from the ground and none of us could fly. Realizing the problem and hoping to make sure they did too I said. **

_**We got to get back up there. **_

As we ran out I realized there wasn't much we could do from the ground and none of us could fly. Realizing the problem too Rogers said. 

_We got to get back up there. _

**Then we heard a great rumbling and looked up at the portal. **

**I was Captain America, the Super Solider**

I was The Black Widow, the Master Assassin

**but I had never seen anything as frightening as the metallic creature as big as a block in Manhattan flying through the sky with thousands of evil soldiers following him. I look up in amazement as creatures jumped off the creatures back**

and heard Rogers say…

**And I said…**

_**Stark, you seeing this?**_

_**Seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?**_

_**Banner? I**_** asked in complete confusion. **

_**Just keep me posted. **_**Stark said**** and stopped talking to me. **

While Rogers Barton and I were hiding behind a car I wasn't focusing, trying to slow down my breathing. Then when I heard Barton talking about civilians I started to focus. I could tell that Captain America wanted to go down to help the civilians so, after I shot some of the sick creatures I told him to go. 

_We got this. It's good. Go_

_You think you can hold them off. _

**I looked around and joined Romanoff and Barton behind a yellow cab. **

_**We've got civilians in danger down there. **__**(?) **_**said Barton. I looked around and realized he was right. **

_**Loki. **_**I said. And it was pure chaos down where Barton was referring to. **

_**They're fish in a barrel down there. **_**I said a bit angrily. **

**As a smash of glass above my head lead me to duck and Barton to run to the other car the Black Widow stood up, two guns in hand and shot at the oncoming monsters. As pretty a dame as she was, she was fearless in battle. She kneeled back down at me calm and said. **

_**We got this. It's good. Go. **_**Somehow reading my eagerness to get down to the place where the civilians were trapped. **

_**You think you can hold them off.**_

The question was for Barton and it had some other meaning to it. One which I noticed, but didn't understand exactly and Barton seemed oblivious to. 

**he question was more for Barton and it meant more, will you both live and be able to hold them off. I don't think Barton got my double meaning but his **_**Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure. **_**Along with his reloading of his arrows was pretty reassuring so I took off**.

**As I jumped over the ledge dodging laser fire and flipping cars I saw out of the corner of my eye Hawkeye getting people out of a bus while Romanoff was shooting. **

As he jumped over the ledge dodging laser fire and flipping cars I held off the creatures while Hawkeye got people out of bus.

**As I hurdled across cars I came upon the police force and decided to tell them what I knew. It took me defeating about 5 'bad-guys' for them to trust me and then they did exactly what I asked. I looked up and saw Iron Man battling the giant 'thing'. **

**As I was heading back to Romanoff and Barton I was distracted by what was going on with them.**

We fought for a while but then one of the creatures grabbed me. I didn't hesitate to pull out my signature move. On his back, knees in shoulder blades. Left knee wraps around throat and right knee follows, snapping his neck. 

**Hawkeye used his Bow to swipe the feet out from under a creature and then stabbed him with an arrow while Romanoff did her signature legs wrapped around the neck move. Which was pretty amazing looking seeing as her legs were gorgeous. But the best part was the maneuver. She started out on his back, knees digging into where his shoulder blades would be and then she wrapped a leg around him. **

Then I saw his odd weapon and decided to use it. At first, while trying to figure out how it worked, I just used it as a spear or a staff but then I found the 'trigger' and quickly swung it around my shoulders and blasted off a few monsters. 

**When she took him down she grabbed his odd weapon thing and while Barton got tackled by one of the monsters she used the weapon, one she had probably never seen before, on the monsters who were surrounding her. I was getting closer but still far away. Too far to help her but she was holding her own. At first she used the weapon like a spear and then she must have figured out how to use the firing power and swung it around her shoulders and shot down monster after monster. Barton finally got back up and while Black Widow resorted to using the weapon as a staff he shot off arrows. They worked very well but they did not work as a team. Merely two people fighting next to each other. Not in-sync.**

**As one of the monsters was about to stab Barton in his back while he was turned I jumped in and blocked it with my shield.**

Barton finally got bak up and I started to use the weapon as a spear again. As one of the monsters was about to stab Barton the ever present Captain America rushed in and saved him. 

**Now, in the thick of the action with three of us going I had less time to process even what I was doing. There were still a lot of monsters left when all of a sudden they were all electrocuted and Thor came flying out of the sky. When he landed he stumbled and I figured he must have gotten injured fighting Loki. **

_**What's the story upstairs? **_**I **(Steve) **asked him. **

_**The power surrounding the cube is non penetrable. **_

_**Thor's right. **_**Starks voice came up on my transmitter. We've got to deal with these guys. **

As we turned we all saw the horrible things going on and I surprised myself a bit when I asked Captain America a question as if he were the leader. 

**As we turned we all saw the horrible things going on and Agent Romanoff surprised me a bit when she asked me a question as if I were the leader. **

_How do we do this?_

_**As a team. **_**I responded, and she did not protest. **

_As a team. _he responded, and I was impressed. 

_I have unfinished business with Loki. _

Yeah? Get in line. Hawkeye said dryly. 

_Save it. _Said Rogers, and I was again impressed. _Loki's gonna keep his light focused on us and that's what we need. Or these things could run wild. _He started to take control and I was pleased when everyone listened to him. 

_We've got Stark up top. _The moment was ruined by an old-sounding engine. Turning around proved it was Banner on a old motorcycle. 

_**I have unfinished business with Loki. **_

**Yeah? Get in line. ****Hawkeye said dryly. **

_**Save it. **_**I said a bit annoyed at their childish behavior. **_**Loki's gonna keep his light focused on us and that's what we need. Or these things could run wild. **_**I started to take control and was pleased when everyone listened to me. **

_**We've got Stark up top. He's gonna need us to...**_**The moment was ruined by an old-sounding engine. Turning around proved it was Banner on a old motorcycle. **

**So, this all seems... horrible. **

_**I've seen worse. **_**Countered Romanoff and I felt bad about her whole Hulk experience.** (Icountered though I felt bad bringing it up.)

**Sorry. Dr. Banner apologized, re-earning my trust. **

_**No, we could use a little worse. **_

_**Stark, we got him. **_

_**Banner?**_

_**Just like you said. **_

_**Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you. **_

**Around the corner of a building Iron Man flew and then, a few seconds later, was the huge beast following him. ****Romanoff**(I)** said what we were all thinking. **

_**I-I-I don't see how that's a party. **_

**As the creature uprooted the whole street I looked at Dr. Banner knowing he was our only hope**

and Rogers asked him something I know he never would have dared to and he did it as politely as he could in the tense situation. 

_Dr. Banner! Now might be a really good time for you to get angry. _

That's my secret Captain he said the creature getting closer, I'm always angry and he turned into the Hulk he pounded his fist into the creatures face.

**I asked him something I never would have dared to as politely as I could. **

_**Dr. Banner! Now might be a really good time for you to get angry. **_

**That's my secret Captain he said, the creature getting closer, I'm always angry and he turned into the Hulk he pounded his fist into the creatures face. **

**With the lack of momentum, or more like the amount of it, the creatures body followed up over the creature and all it's scales came apart exposing flesh. **

**Stark rose up and said a quick **_**Hold ON. **_**and shot a laser beam at the skin. It flamed up and as I saw Thor and Hawkeye duck for cover I realized the creature, and a bunch of flames were coming down on us. As I turned to duck under my shield I saw Romanoff, not moving standing there and ran in front of her. She must have understood what I was trying to do because she kneeled behind me and I protected us both with the shield.**

With the intense momentum of the creature abruptly stopped it flipped up over itself, its armor cracking, exposing flesh. I was so in awe that even when Stark shot up, said _**Hold On **_and shot a beam at the skin I didn't move. I didn't move when I saw Hawkeye run behind a car and Thor duck for cover. I did not move until Captain America stood in front of me and started to kneel with the cover of his shield. 

I understood that he was trying to get me undercover and it made me a little pleased that he cared, usually it would infuriate me, I could handle myself, but it was sweet from the Captain because he wasn't trying to show I was defenseless he was trying to protect me. I was crouched so low I was almost on all fours, my head turned away from the fireball so I could grin and Captain America was inches away from me, all muscle and warmness and tight latex and I was a bit distracted with his left arm up with the shield on it he was holding his balance with his right arm. His hand was inches away from my right thigh and I couldn't focus. 

**For the shield to work our bodies had to be very close and she was below me. She was crouched so low she was almost on all fours and I used one hand to steady myself above her, as to not fall into her. With her hair glowing from the fireball and her toned body in a tight-fitting jumpsuit just inches away from me I was very distracted until she started to get up and so did I, helping her on the way.**

I soon snapped out of it and so did he. We both got up, him helping me on the way, which also made me smile a bit. 

**The creature crashed to the ground but it seemed to anger it's followers and after they roared the Hulk sent out his own. We stood in a circle, backs to the middle as Iron Man descended down to meet us.**

**I had Iron man on my left with the Hulk on his left with Hawkeye on his left with Thor on his left and the Black Widow on my right completing the circle****.**

I had Thor on my right, with Hawkeye on his right with the Hulk on his right with Iron man on his right and Captain America on my left.

We all had our weapons drawn and I felt Rogers' eyes on me and tried not to show that I noticed. I wondered what he was thinking 

**We all had our weapons drawn and I realized that Stark had his suit of Armor, me and the Hulk had brute strength and I had my shield. Thor was a god with a magic hammer and Hawkeye had a bunch of gadgets in the form of arrows but the Black Widow had three things. Not counting the gun in her hands she had hand-to-hand combat skills, mastery in many weapons and she had extreme skill in killing and yet she was outnumbered in powers in compared to us and that made her all the more special. The least genetically engineered of us and yet she held her own very well. Maybe that was why I admired the dame. **

I was soon distracted by more of the giant creatures coming out of the portal. I altered the others with a quick _**Guys!. **_We all turned to face it and Rogers took control again.

**Then she said. **_**Guys**_**. And I saw two more huge monsters come up. Followed by a lot of other creatures. We all turned to face it and I took control again. **

_**Alright Guys listen up. Until we get that portal closed our priority is containment. Barton I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark you've got the perimeter, anything gets pst 3 blocks you turn it back or you turn it to ash. **_

_**I'll need a lift. **_**Said Barton to Stark. **

_**Right. Might want to clench up Legolas. **_

As they flew off I stared at Captain America. In charge of us he seemed different. He wasn't his usual timid, polite self and it was an attractive quality his determination and his intense leadership skills. He turned on to Thor 

_Thor, you've got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up. _He swung around his hammer and flew off. Rogers turned to me. _You and me we stay on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. _He turned towards Rogers. _Smash. _He grinned and jumped off to do his job, so I turned back to the creatures and got ready to fight. 

**As they flew off I returned my attention to Hulk Thor and Agent Romanoff. I decided to send Thor up with the thunder and Hulk to just wander and wanted Romanoff on the ground but where should I go. I decided to stay with Romanoff and then passed on this message. **

_**Thor, you've got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up. **_**He swung around his hammer and flew off. I turned to Romanoff. **_**You and me we stay on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. **_**He turned towards me. **_**Smash. **_**He grinned and jumped off to do his job, so I turned back to Romanoff and got ready to fight.**

**I saw lightning ripple through the crowds and then on to a tall building and finally onto and through a bunch of the monsters. They were immediately crushed and sent down to earth. I saw Stark and Barton doing a lot up in the air and Hulk take down another giant beast**. I** was confident with my plan. **

As I saw lightning ripple through the crowds and Stark and Barton attacking from above and Hulk take down another creature. Rogers ran off to fight another squadron and I was left alone on an overpass. 

I was fighting with everything I had but when one of the creatures knocked the gun from my hand I took over with hand-to-hand combat and after he smashed me on to the hood of a car he cracked my head and punched me in the face opening my lip.

**Then I looked over to see the Black Widow get smashed on to the hood of a car, head bleeding, lip cracked open with a monster on top of her. I was worried for a split second when the creature was about to stab her with his weapon until she grabbed him by the neck with her arms and did another leg-neck maneuver which left me a bit in awe again. **

He then took his weapon and it was inches away from my chest when I grabbed him by the neck and did another neck snap with my legs. I then got the creatures weapon, blew another of them into oblivion. I heard a noise behind me and raised the weapon.

**She then grabbed his weapon and I jumped in to help her. She hit the monster and turned around weapon pointed at me. Her hair was wild, her face was cut and she, a deadly assassin, had a weapon designed by Gods in her hands and she looked beautiful. I regained focus and she put her weapon down. I noticed her check was swollen. I walked over to her and she said, while panting, which I found hot too, **_**Captain none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal. Our biggest Guns couldn't touch it. **_**I said back on track. **_**Maybe it's not about guns. **_**I glanced at her quickly admiring her determination. I then realized she wanted to go up there and figure out if she could close it from the base. **

When I saw it was just Rogers my adrenaline rush died and I started to pant from all the exertion. I had blood running down my forehead, a swollen cheek, a cut lip and I was exhausted and yet he was grinning at me. _**Captain none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal. **__Our biggest Guns couldn't touch it. _He said in response. I came up with a solution. Maybe something on the device at stark tower could close the portal. _**Maybe it's not about guns. **_

_**If you want to get up there, you're gonna need a ride. I gotta ride **_**she said and walked to the opposite side of the overpass from me dropping the spear. **_**I could use a boost though. S**_**he threw over her shoulder. I looked up realizing she wanted to ride one of the creatures aircrafts. I was astounded by two things. How determined and risky she was, and how arousing this determined riskiness was. I again forced myself to focus and realized it might not be the best idea. But I trusted her so I backed up and asked **_**Are you sure about this. **_**Just for my conscious. **_**Yea. **_**She said as her voice broke, which was also arousing, **_**It's gonna be fun.**_

_If you want to get up there, you're gonna need a ride. _He protested. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the creature's aircrafts and had a brilliant, but risky and possibly stupid, idea. _**I've got a ride. **_I started to walk to the opposite side of the overpass, dropping the spear. _**I could use a boost though. **_I threw over my shoulder at Captain America, who I could tell had realized what I was talking about. He looked unsure but he backed up and held out his shield, making me appreciate him a bit more. But his gentlemen came back out when he said _Are you sure about this. _I wasn't but what the hell. _**Yea **_I said and my voice broke. MY voice BROKE. Stuff like that doesn't happen to me. I told myself it was just from almost being suffocated by one of the creatures. _**It's gonna be fun. **_I didn't give either of us time to think and just ran towards the car next to Rogers. I leapt off of it with one foot and landed on his shield with two. He was ready and he was really strong cause I shot up and grabbed one of the hovercrafts but I felt his eyes on me the whole time and I hoped that he wouldn't get too distracted, though I was sure the view was good. I smirked a bit inside and then took out the creature on the back of the aircraft and slowly climbed to the front. As I jumped on the creatures back I used the weapons that had earned me the name Black Widow and had also been put into my gloves. Two sharp blades like fangs that I dug into the creatures back. It gave me complete control over him. I directed him flying and headed towards Stark tower.

**She didn't look to sure but I was distracted by her running towards the car next to me, on which she had been pinned moments ago. She leapt off of it with one foot to reach the height my shield was at. She jumped on it with two feet and I used all my strength to give her the biggest boost I could. I watched as she spun in the air and grabbed onto a passing hovercraft at the very last second. I grinned a little while painting, cause damn, that girl was amazing. I was so distracted that when a monster shot at me I barely had time to raise my shield. I turned to him and lost all thoughts of Natasha Romanoff for a bit. There were a lot of monsters but I knew if Agent Romanoff could jump onto a moving hovercraft and control the creatures I could do this. I twas nice when Stark came down and helped me out a bit, but he left and I could hold my own. But I had to save the people in the bank. After getting thrown out of the window onto the car I looked at the scene and lost a little hope. It seemed so useless. We were horribly outmatched and I saw what was happening, it did not make me feel any better. As I was standing outside the bank I saw Loki on a machine chasing after Agent Romanoff and I was worried for her when Barton took care of it I was a little jealous it wasn't me who had her back. But she soon landed on the roof in a move that had my heart turning. A few flips of her body and one of her hair and she was safely at the edge of the roof while the Hulk was beating the scrap out of Loki. I saw Romanoff approach the tesseract. **

A little later I realized Loki was behind me. I couldn't fight him while keeping control over the driver of the aircraft so I looked around for someone to help me. My first instinct was Stark, even if I didn't like him, he could fly and he could help but I saw him preoccupied. Thor and Hulk were on a giant creatures back. I then looked for Captain America and realized he would still be on the ground, I saw him outside of a bank just standing there. He didn't have his mask on and he looked upset over something. I then saw Barton and realized he could help. I spoke through the transmitter and Barton took care of it. I soon came up to the roof. I released the driver and flipped backwards over him a few times. I rolled a few times painfully and reminded my self to thank tony for making his roof have high walls otherwise I would have fallen right off the building. I flipped my hair up and briefly wondered if anyone had seen that because, even for me, it had been pretty awesome. I approached the tesseract when the man there got my attention. I felt bad for him, knowing that he had been under Loki's spell and I tried to tell him that he hadn't known what he was doing. He countered that saying he did and that he also knew how to close the portal, with Loki's scepter. I flipped down and got the scepter scaling the wall again. 

**I looked around and saw everyone in trouble. The hulk and Iron Man were overpowered. Hawkeye crashed through a window and Thor and Captain America were doing their best to fight off the creatures.**

I saw Rogers go down and had a moment of worry until Thor defended him and helped him up. Me and the Dr. figured out how to close the portal. I used his scepter expecting it to go through the forcefield easily but it was like sticking a butter knife in a slab of metal. It took all the strength I had to get it in and then when I spoke into my transmitter they were so indecisive they made me hold it in there for another 5 minutes. 

**Me and Thor were fighting together on the ground when I was hit so hard I couldn't get up. But both Thor's helping hand, the country, and my loyalty to my team, got me to stand up. Then Romanoff's voice came over my transmitter. **

_**I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down. **_

_**Do it **_Rogers **(I)**** yelled. **

_**No. **_** Stark argued. **

_**Stark these things are still coming. **_Captain **(I) ****said confused**

_**I got a nuke coming in it's gonna blow in less than a minute…. and I know just where to put it. **_

_**Stark you know that's a one way trip. **_

** He did not reply to** Rogers (**me)**** but started talking to his suit. I was nervous because if he went through the portal, he was never coming back. I saw the nuke and I saw Iron Man position it to go straight into the portal. Then it disappeared along with the man I had gotten to know. About 25 seconds later all the creatures stopped working and I knew that Stark had succeeded. But he was still in space. I knew we couldn't afford any more time and I (****heard Romanoff say) ****said. **_**Come on Stark. **_**And I knew **I (**she)****had to close the portal soon but I didn't want ****(her)**** to. **

_Close it _Rogers said painfully. If it had been someone else Thor, or even Barton I would have argued but I knew Captain America had thought it out and if he thought it was the only option I would do it, knowing he wouldn't sacrifice anyone, not even Stark, easily. And we couldn't have the explosion come out of the portal so with a huge grunt I slid the scepter into the forcefield and cut the connection. I then saw Stark fall out of the sky. I heard Rogers over the transmitter say. _Sun of a Gun. _Then I realized Stark wasn't slowing down. There was nothing I could do but I saw Hulk fly out of the sky and save him, slowing his fall. 

_**Close it. **_**It was painful but we couldn't afford to lose anymore time. Or risk the explosion coming back into the world and though I don't think Thor understood I think Romanoff did because, after a few grunts from what must have been very hard work, the portal started to close and I looked down. Then I looked back up at a sigh from Romanoff and saw Stark falling. **_**Sun of a Gun. **_**I said in amazement and then Thor said. ****He's not slowing down. ****And when I looked again I saw he was right. But before Thor could fly off The Hulk smashed into Iron Man and broke his momentum and fall to the ground. We rolled Stark over and took off his helmet. He wasn't breathing and when I thought about checking his heart I remembered he didn't have one. Than the Hulk grunted so loud that Stark woke with a gasp. **

_**What just happened. Please tell me nobody kissed me. **_

_**We won. **_**I said in slight disbelief. **

_**Yea, Hurray. Good Job Guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day of. Have you ever tried schwarma? There's a schwarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it. **_

**We're not finished yet. Said Thor.**

_**And then Schwarma afterwards. **_

As I heard Steve say _We won _I smiled_. _A bit later I found Barton coming out of a window and I heard Thor say _We're not finished yet. _I agreed, thanked the doctor and jumped over the ledge to see if Loki was there. He was, and he didn't look so good. I said. _Found Loki in Stark Tower, come on up. _Rogers confirmed and as they all arrived he regained consciousness. As we towered over him I realized we would have to look pretty damn intimidating. The Iron Man, even beat up he looked pretty intimidating. Then The Hulk a 9 foot tall green monster with so much muscle it's not funny followed by Captain America, the original superhero and then Hawkeye with his last arrow pointed at his face. Followed by his half-brother Thor the demigod with his magic hammer. And then there was me. Usually I don't think Loki would be intimidated by me but I _was _holding his magic scepter. 

**We then cornered Loki and decided to send him and the cube home with Thor. ****I saw a few news articles saying we were to blame for the destruction of Manhattan and how we weren't showing up in public. But I also saw stories where people directly thanked individuals on the team for directly saving their lives. Some were disheartening while others were heartwarming. We had schwarma like Stark wanted but it was so bad we didn't even talk while eating. Then we sent Thor and Loki home. Stark and Banner went off to research and me, Hawkeye and ****the Black Widow** (Captain America)** went our separate ways. **

**Three months later Fury told us we needed to be at HQ all the time or we weren't going to be allowed to be recognized as a team. So we all moved into Stark Tower's 23 floor, which had 8 bedrooms. One for all of the avengers, with Stark sharing his with Miss. Potts, one for Fury and one for Agent Maria Hill, whom we all got to know a lot better.**

* * *

_**5 reviews for the next chapter!**_


	4. Ch 4 What is it with the 21st Century?

Chapter 4: What is it with the 21st Century?

(3rd person)

It had been 3 months since the battle and today was The Avengers first day at Stark Tower. First to show up was Dr. Banner fresh from Africa. He was welcomed by Tony at the bottom of the Tower an the gave the Dr. his room key and a control panel. Banner got to his room and saw that it was decorated in green. He didn't know why but he wasn't really mad about it. Next to come was Barton. He gruffly said hello to Tony took his control panel and his key and went up to his modest grey and black masculine room. Next to arrive was Fury and his team. He was given a nice room in black and purple. Then Thor showed up closely followed by Agent Maria Hill. Thor got a lavish room decorated in red silver and gold while Maria got a more modest room in black and light blue. They got their key's and control panels and took the elevator together. Next to arrive was the Black Widow. Stark had to tease her, it was fun to push the assassins buttons. She got her key and panel and asked who had arrived. _**We're just waiting on Captain. **_

__An hour later he hadn't arrived and Fury sent Agent Romanoff off to find him. Agent Romanoff asked Thor for help. He used his God-like powers to track him down. He was in Central Park. Stark let her use one of his vehicles and told her all the keys were on the hooks in the garage. Natasha put on her jumpsuit and a black jacket and took the elevator down. As she got to the garage she stood there in awe. In the middle was a giant turntable. It had 17 different branches. 14 of them were cars, one was a helicopter, one was a rack of bikes and the last was 3 motorcycles. She smirked and walked to the turntable of her choosing, picked her vehicle and grabbed a helmet off the wall next to the motorcycles and raced off to central park.

(3rd person Captain America's P.O.V)

Steve Rogers aka Captain America was sitting in the park. He was on his way to Starks when he passed it. It was one of the only things that hadn't changed much in NY, sure it had gotten a lot bigger but still… He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a motorcycle. He didn't bother to look up but he heard the vehicle die. He didn't think twice about it until he heard a small cough. He was surprised he hadn't heard the person coming when he looked around he found out why he hadn't. Standing directly to his left stood Natasha Romanoff aka the black widow. She was wearing her jumpsuit and a black jacket. Standing with a motorcycle helmet in her left hand. _**Hey there Captain. **_

(3rd person Black Widow's P.O.V)

__She saw Rogers and went up to him. She stood off to the side of him and coughed to get his attention. As his eyes roamed her she felt self-conscious. It was funny because she knew she was attractive it was just, did Steve think so. She imagined him with an all-american girl. Fitting Captain America and a perfect, goody-two-shoes, blonde haired blue eyed, girl. And Natasha Romanoff knew she was far from that. What with her horrible past and her red hair and her slinky attractiveness and her unlikeable qualities. She snapped out of it and said. _**Hey there Captain. **_

_ If you don't mind me asking, Agent Romanoff, what are you doing here?_

_**I could ask you the same question…. I came to find you, you were supposed to be at Stark Tower almost three hours ago. **_

___Why did they send you? Not one of the guys?_

_**Because they thought you would need persuading. And let's think about this. If you even argued Bruce might turn into the Hulk and Clint's not a people person. Stark would just annoy the crap out of you. You don't really know Maria and Fury was too busy. And Thor wouldn't have been much help either. He would have used physical persuasion. So they sent me. I specialize in four things captain. Hand-to-hand combat, weapon mastery, interrogation, and persuasion. So they sent me, but I'm not going to persuade you per usual. I just wanted to know why you aren't at Stark's…**_

After a long pause he answered her.

_I was planning on coming but I passed this place and, well it's the only place in New York that reminds me of the __**Old **__New York. _

_**I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. **_

___Aren't you ever homesick. _

_**Captain, it's hard to be homesick when you've never had a home. **_

___Not even Russia?_

_**Rogers, if I thought Russia was my home why would I be an assassin for the United States?**_

___True. Thanks for coming to get me, but can you give me a little more time?_

_**Sure…**_She checked her watch_**… We have another 15 minutes before we have to be at Stark Tower. **_

(1st person Steve Rogers P.O.V)

I expected her to leave me, not caring about my problems but she sat down on my left and leaned back looking around. I stared at her and even though I was pretty sure she noticed, she didn't let on. She had her hair loose on her shoulders. It was pretty, I liked her hair, the red was unique, like her. The curls framed her face and showed off her pale skin and bright eyes. Speaking of her eyes. I could tell, even with my minimal experience in this department, that she didn't wear any make up except a bit of eyeliner and a metallic colored eyeshadow. It was simple and that was good because she was complex enough without all the make-up. Her jacket was tight fitting but not quite as tight fitting as her jumpsuit and I couldn't help but sweep my eyes across her toned arms and legs and thin waist. I then took a bit more time to just remember and it was nice, sitting with her in the silence. A few minutes later she rose and grabbed my left arm and said. _**Sorry to rip you from your memories but we need to head back. **__How we getting back? __**The motorcycle **_she said and let go of my arm walking off.

(1st person Natasha Romanoff's P.O.V)

I had seen him watching me while we were seated, so I decided to tease him, give him a little show on the way home. I swiveled my hips more than usual while sauntering off to the motorcycle. I sensed him stopping and staring and threw a _**You coming? **_over my shoulder. He ran to catch up with me. I got on the motorcycle, put on my helmet and gave him a helmet of his own. He stared at me a second, wondering where to sit when I lifted the screen of my helmet, smirked at him and told him to sit behind me. He looked at me and cautiously threw his leg over the motorcycle sitting a good few inches behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him and smirked. _**I know you're a super soldier and all but I drive pretty fast so you might want to hold on. **_WIthout warning I sped off leading Captain America to grab onto my waist and slide up against my back. I smirked and drove off, enjoying the closeness.

(1st person Steve Rogers' P.O.V)

I watched her walk towards the motorcycle and stopped in my tracks. Her hips were swiveling and she was walking with the gate of an assassin, deadly silent and yet she looked pretty good doing it. She startled me as she yelled _**You coming? **_I scrambled to catch up with her and watched her throw a leg over the motorcycle shake out her hair and put on the helmet. I was a bit confused, where was I supposed to sit? Then she smirked at me and told me to sit behind her. I nervously threw my leg over the motorcycle. She was an attractive dame but I wasn't going to be so forward as to sit flush against her and wrap my arms around her. She smirked at me over he shoulder and said. _**I know you're a super soldier and all but I drive pretty fast so you might want to hold on. **_Then she took off and I had no choice but to grab onto her waist, leading me to slide up the seat, exactly where I did, but didn't want to be. We drove the whole way like this.

After a bit I relaxed and enjoyed not only the ride but the closeness and how the situation wasn't awkward at all. We soon arrived at Stark Tower and I have to admit I was a little upset to let her go and hop off the motorcycle. I could tell she was teasing me as she smoothly got off the motorcycle turning around and ending up an inch away from me. She then took off her helmet, set it on the rack and took mine off me too. She shook out her hair and sauntered off. I let out a breath I had been holding and walked after her, my pants feeling more and more tight as the day went on. We had dinner and then were briefed on what was going to happen. Until any big issues arise it was going to be a hell of a lot of training. I could deal with training.

We spent the first month getting used to life at Stark Tower. With small individual or paired assignments we were doing well. I was very solitary. So was Romanoff. Stark and Banner did a lot together, and if Stark wasn't with Banner he was with Miss. Potts. Barton and Fury worked together a lot. Agent Hill was assigned to help Thor get used to life on earth and one day a week and a half after our first day I learned I was also assigned someone to show me around.

I was in my room. It was pretty late at night but I didn't care, I couldn't sleep. I heard a small knock at my door and walked over, wondering who would be here at this hour, 3:17 am. I opened the door and was quite surprised. It was Agent Romanoff. She was wearing running shorts and a baggy sweatshirt, pajamas. I was instantly uncomfortable in my own pajamas. I had on flannel plaid white, blue and red bottoms and a tight fitting grey v-neck. She smiled tiredly at me and I let her in.

_Miss. Romanoff, what are you doing up so late?_

_**Couldn't sleep, sorry to bother you but I'm relaying some information. If its too much of a bother I can go back o my room and tell you tomorrow…**_She started rambling. Rambling was cute on her, but I hadn't heard an assassin ramble before, it must have been from her tiredness.

_Miss. Romanoff do not worry, please come in._

_**How many times have I said this, call me Natasha. **_She said as she stepped through the door.

_Ma'am it's a bit of a habit. _

_**Well then Mr. Rogers I guess we will go formal. **_She said, but I noticed she didn't really sound grudging at all.

_What did you need to relay to me?_

_**Fury is worried that you are not adapting in the 21st century so I have been instructed to tell you a little about it. **_

_I know about it. People are lazy and fat, economy is going down, technology's huge. 1st black president, lots of new advances, what more is there to know?_

_**Well, you've done your research, but I think Fury wants you to be more comfortable with the social, public, and civilian side of the 21 century, and I'm going to show it to you. **_

_I don't know._

_**If you want someone else to do it I can pass it on to Fury. **_She said, a little put out.

_Ma'am my friends died, my best friend. The only woman I ever came close to loving and a lot of brothers in arms. I missed a big portion of my life and theirs and I don't really want to be in the 21 century so excuse me if touring the city isn't high on my priorities. _I said a bit defensively, but the flicker of sympathy in her eyes stood out and then she talked to me. Not angry but forceful yet friendly.

_**I was the same way when I cam here. I had recently been brainwashed and it's horrible having someone take out who you are, your morals and ideals and replace them with something else, and for you to have no control over it. I didn't want to meet people who had never gone through that. I didn't want to learn about America. But I'm restless so I went out by myself. I learned a bit and found that being preoccupied in the outside world was better than moping around and being jealous, so excuse **__me, __**Captain, if I don't want that to happen to you. **_She said and turned to walk out. I realized she was somewhat right and was a little pleased with her concern for me, so I grabbed her arm before she could leave. The second after our skin made contact I thought two things. One that my arm was crazy because it was tingling and two that I was nervous she was going to karate chop me into oblivion. She just turned around, too tired or not interested enough to fight.

_You're right. I would enjoy that. Thank you and I apologize. _

_**You, sir, are a mystery. I'll see you around. **_

_See you. _She walked out with a yawn and closed the door.

(1st person Natasha Romanoff)

The next day I looked back at our meeting and felt a little embarrassed. I had rambled, told off Captain America, twice, and, when he touched me I didn't go all ninja on him. I must have been really tired, even for me. I went to Captain America's Room and when he didn't answer I knew where he would be. I went back to my room and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and headed down to the training center. When I got there I saw exactly what I was expecting. The gym was silent and empty besides one man in pants and a t-shirt who was punching away at what looked to be his 3rd punching bag. He wasn't sweating but man, I would not want to be one of those punching bags. I walked up to him and wasn't surprised when he didn't notice her. I am, after all, an assassin for a reason. I decided surprising him wouldn't be an idea since he seemed pretty wound up so I took a step loudly and he looked up. I smiled at him and walked over.

_How __**do **__you do that? _He asked, putting up a new punching bag.

_**do what?**_

_Walk like that, I never hear you coming. _

_**I'm an assassin not a superhero, I'm a stealth master. **_

_Well, it's a bit odd, but very cool too. _

_**Mr. Rogers uses the word cool, it should be on a headline. **_

_So, what are we doing today?_

_**I think today we're going to sit in one of our rooms, watch some movies and television that show everyday life and talk through what you're comfortable with. **_

_Ok. _he said and unwrapped his hands and followed me off to the elevator. We went to my room.

Of what I saw in Rogers' room last night it was simple. The furniture and woodwork were all dark brown and the carpet was a burnt red, the walls were light blue and the accents were white. Tony had obviously tried to make it feel like the time that Captain America came from, and he did that well. My room on the other hand was a lot different. The furniture was either white or silver and the woodwork was black. The carpet was black and the walls were a very light silver. The accents were red though and it was very modern and edgy. We walked in and sat down on the white couch facing the t.v. I looked at him and told him we were going to start by watching some reality television. We spent 3 hours watching parts of Jersey Shore, Desperate Housewives, Teen Moms, The Bachelor and Bachelorette, Keeping Up with the Kardashians, and a lot more. I explained to him what parts were real and what parts were made up, or enhanced. We watched a few movies and then we talked.

_Why is America so messed up?_

_**Captain, that's the part of America that is messed up, there is so much more of it out there that isn't. There are so many more things you have to learn. I showed you that to let you know that the world isn't all like that. Tonight we're going out. We're gonna see the empire state building and maybe go to a restaurant. Let's go pick out what to wear. **_

We went to his room. His closet was limited. A lot of the clothes made him look like he was from the 40's or the 50's. He had a pair of jeans which I told him to go put on. i then picked out a nice button down and a leather jacket. He put them all on and he looked comfortable but nice. I told him to meet me at the garage in 25 minutes. I then went back to my room to get dressed. I put on my jumpsuit just in case and threw on some clothes and took the elevator down, arriving just in time.

(1st person Steve roger's P.O.V)

She picked out my clothes and I trusted her to put them on. As I stepped out of the bathroom she gave me a once over. I felt a bit self-conscious, then she smiled a bit and told me to meet her at the garage in 25 minutes. I decided to make sure I wasn't late in any way so I took off the clothes put on my suit, threw the clothes back on and put my mask in my jacket pocket and ran downstairs.

I had 3 minutes to spare and right as I arrived the other elevator opened and she came out. I felt my jaw go a little slack and hurried to close it but I couldn't help but stare a little as she walked out. She was wearing dark skinny jeans that showed off her _amazing _legs, a red v-neck a white leather jacket and her black jumpsuit just barely showed through her shirt. She smiled at me and told me we were going to walk. We exited the building and walked side to side down the street. It was dark out and we walked by central park.

We walked for a few hours, talking, observing, and enjoying each others company. We were watching some fireworks when she got a call from Tony, we needed to meet back at Stark Tower ASAP we were off on a mission. I looked at her she looked at me and we both started ripping off our clothes. I opted for taking off my leather jacket ripping my shirt off and sliding out of my jeans. She slid off her jacket and top in one motion and took off her jeans quickly. We dropped the clothes on a bench and ran. As we ran I felt bad, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable about my super stamina I ran at a quick, yet easy pace and when she smirked at me and started running much faster I quickened my pace. She stayed at pace with me the whole time and we made it to the tower in 3 minutes flat. We met the others outside, went into the helicopter and were quickly debriefed.

It had been a few more months and everything was going well. Me and Natasha were getting along better and me and Stark weren't at each others throats all the time. I decided the I was in the mood for a little outing so I went up to Natasha's room. I knocked and she yelled come in. I walked in and she said she was in the bedroom and that she needed some help. Always happy to be of assistance I walked in, not expecting her to be in a dress, trying to unzip it.

_Will you unzip this __**thing **__please?_

_**Sure.**_

_Thanks, I was undercover at some yacht club and this thing was so uncomfortable. _

As I unzipped the dress I let my fingers slide against her soft smooth milky whit skin. I undid the clasp and looked away as she changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She asked me why I was in her room, I told her I wanted to go on an outing. She said she was a bit tired so I told her we could watch a movie.

I woke up with a horrible crick in my neck. I looked to my right and Natasha Romanoff was curled up legs on the couch and pillow on my lap. I had my arm on the head of the couch and I looked down at her. Asleep she looked much more peaceful then she did awake. Her nose twitched and I decided to spare her any embarrassment by pretending I was asleep. I was startled when she made a noise stretched a bit and readjusted her position. I pretended to wake up and look at her. She was looking up at me. She smiled and said. _Hey._

_**Hey, yourself. **_

She sat up and we both stretched. I then offered to make her some breakfast so while she got changed I made some eggs for her. We had a quick breakfast and then I went to my room and changed. Me and the Black Widow spent a lot of time together in those 3 months at Stark Tower.

**Next chapter will have some Thor/Maria Hill!**


	5. Chapter 5: What is it with Gods?

Chapter 5 What is it with Gods?

I think I did Maria Hill poorly, which upset me because she was my second favorite character. It took me a while to sort out but I redid this chapter to make her, in my opinion, more of how I imagined her. Bold part is new edits.

Fury called the Avengers down to his office. They sat at the long table and he said that they were going to have move locations as Stark tower was too public. They were to live in what looked like an old, broken down warehouse but had been transformed into something much bigger. He told them that Agent Hill would show us the layout, and organize roommates and left to take care of other business.

(Maria Hill's P.O.V)

I was a bit nervous to talk to the Avengers. **Not because I was intimidated by them, or scared in the least but because I wasn't fully aware of how friendly they were with each other or anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D and I didn't need to start anything. My announcement would mean all of the avengers would be spending more time with S.H.I.E.L.D agents and each other so I was nervous as to how they would take it. I pulled up the holographic blueprints and hoped for the best. **

_Alright, me and my team have designed this to accommodate you all. There are 17 stories. The first 3 are empty to make sure no one sneaks in and finds out what it is. The 4th floor is a laboratory for Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner. The 5th floor is a gym/training area. The 6th floor is a kitchen and a game room. The 7th floor is a meeting room, similar to this one. The 8th floor is a giant living/dining room for all of us. The 9th floor has two rooms. The 10th has two rooms as well. They are rooms we will have to share, I apologize for that. _

_The 11th floor is the floor I'm letting you design. _

I heard a few happy acknowledging sounds and continues.

_The 12th and 13th floors are for the S.H.I.E.L.D team_

_The 15th floor is a storage floor but one part of it is a bar. _

_**I'm happy **_acknowledged Stark. We all rolled our eyes

_The 16th floor is a visitor's room. _

_The 17th floor is a planning, strategy, debriefing, and designing room._

_Their is a roof with three helicopters, a small plane and a few small flying contraptions. There is a garage with a car for each of you, and Mr. Stark we have reserved 3 spots for your cars, and a motorcycle has been reserved for you Agent Romanoff as well. Oh and Miss. Potts will be joining us there. _

**I let them flip through the holographic design and process. **

_WOW! Did you design this? _Asked Thor flipping through all of the floors on the hologram.

_Yes sir. _

_**Great Job. **_**The God of Thunder praised.**

**Against my better judgement I grinned a little, pleased with how it had turned out, then I remembered the hard part of the announcement. **

_Thank you, but there is one more thing we have to go over. Fury and his team have one of the rooms reserved but there are three left. We have to have all 6 avengers me and Miss. Potts. 8 of us. I've come up with a rough idea. The one on Fury's floor is bigger so I thought that Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark and Mr. Barton could take that one. _Banner, Stark and Barton looked at each other shrugged and said that they were fine with this. I went on _The other two are smaller. The one will be Mr. Rogers, and Thor. Is that ok. Fine ma'am. _responded Mr. Rogers. _Which leaves-._

_Pepper, you and myself, correct? _Interrupted Miss. Romanoff. I nodded.

_That's great, thank you Agent Hill. _**The rest of the Avengers thanked me and continued to flip through the floor plans, already debating what they were going to do with the 11th floor. After a little I looked over and saw them all hunched together quietly. Thor left the group and came over to me. **

_**Agent Hill would you like to join me and the others for a drink?**_

_**Yes, thank you I would enjoy that**_**. I said, a bit surprised. I didn't think any of them liked me. ** I left Sophie, my second in command, in charge and left with the avengers.

We stayed in the bar for a few hours, drinking lightly, talking, laughing and telling stories. Dr. Banner, Mr. Barton and Mr. Stark left early. Dr. Banner wanted sleep, Mr. Barton wanted to train, and Mr. Stark was going out with Miss. Potts. After a few more hours myself, Thor, Mr. Rogers, and Agent Romanoff went to the new house. After we got to the new place me and Agent Romanoff went to our room. It had two bedrooms. One of them had a trundle bed, in which Miss. Potts would sleep when she was in our room. I took the trundle room and let Agent Romanoff have the big bedroom. We went to our respective rooms and changed. I pried off my S.H.I.E.L.D agency jumpsuit and jacket and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I walked into the kitchen for a snack and heard a voice…

Agent Hill, can we talk?

_Ummm, sure Agent Romanoff is something wrong?_

No, not at all just a talk. 

I walked over to the living room and sat in a chair opposite from the couch.

I want you to know that we all think you're amazing. 

I must have looked confused because she continued.

The avengers know what you did for us during the battle, before and after and I want you to know that we all appreciate it, a lot. 

_Thank you Agent Romanoff._

Natasha, call me Natasha. 

_Yes ma'am.._

**Relax, we're not at work, you can lighten up a bit. **

_**Yes **__ma'am. _

She laughed a bit and I loosened up, it's hard for other people to realize but I put on such a mask, a shell at work that it's hard to take it off, but for some reason I felt like Agent Romanoff would understand so I decided to tell her.

_I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be uptight it's just… When at work I sort of tune myself out, my feelings leave and I become almost a robot. That's no excuse but…._

Agent Hill, I understand, I think you forget that I'm not a superhero, I'm an agent that works for S.H.I.E.L.D, just like you.

_Yes ma'am._

Now, how long did it take you to build this place, or even design it?

_I've been working on it ever since they started the Avengers Initiative…_

We talked for a few hours and then went to sleep ready to start in the morning.

Maria Hill's P.O.V)

Over the next week the Avengers got used to the new house and started a routine. If you were looking for Stark, you should just page him, you'd never know where he was but Dr. Banner was almost always in the lab, Hawkeye was almost always at the target range. Thor, Rogers and Romanoff would be either sparring or training. One day I was off duty for a bit and I went up to the roof to collect my thoughts. There were a few people up there and I sent them on their way, wanting to be alone. I looked to my left and noticed the god of thunder sitting on the edge of the roof. I walked over and sat down. He turned to me and smiled.

_You know, if I fall over the edge, I'm blaming you. _

_Oh, don't worry you won't fall.___He responded.

_I know, it was a joke. _

_Sorry, _He said a little bashfully,_I'm not used to the way Earth people talk. _

_It's ok, neither am I sometimes._

_Was that a joke?_

_Partially, but also, kinda true. _

He laughed and I smiled.

_I thought that this building wasn't to be ready for another few months?_

_How do you know that?_

_I'm a God Agent Hill, I get my information easily._

_Yes, it wasn't supposed to be finished for a little longer, but after the battle I worked a little overtime. _

_Was it because of the Son of Coul?_

_What?_

_Was it because Agent Coulson died?_

I didn't answer him.

_Agent Hill, I may not understand how Earth people talk, but I know that they like to talk, they talk about everything that happens to them. But there are some things they do not talk about because it's too hard for them to recollect, but I know that everyone, even Gods, need to talk about things, so what I'm trying to say is. Do you want to talk about it?_

I laughed a bit and looked off the side of the building and decided he was right, I needed to talk about this. I took a breath and just talked.

_When I first became Fury's second-in-command I was confused because Agent Coulson seemed to be in that position. Fury then informed me that we would be a team. On our first mission we took an airplane to Thailand. On the plane Agent Coulson told me things he had noticed about the crew. The male flight attendant was gay, and was checking him out, the female flight attendant did not know he was gay and was checking _him _out. And the Pilot thought I was attractive. I didn't believe him, the pilot had seen me for about 3 seconds when we boarded the plane, but ten minutes later the pilot came out and told us the co-pilot was flying the plane. He started hitting on me, and I was very uncomfortable when Coulson came to my rescue. __Back off.____He said to the pilot. __**T**__hat's my girl you're hitting on.____The pilot believed him, apologized and ran off the the cockpit, his face red. Me and Agent Coulson were friends ever since. Best friends. _

_ I always knew he could hold his own so during the battle he was the last thing on my mind. But afterwards I wondered where he was. So you have to imagine my surprise when I heard over my transmitter that he had died. The only person who was ever kind to me had been killed. I decided I had to honor him in some small way so I asked Director Fury if this building could be named after him. A few things are still being built, but when it's finished we will have a private unveiling ceremony and this building will be named Coulson's a home for any avenger. He will have a plaque and will be in the digital Agent Hall of Fame. So after the battle I worked double time to finish this, for him. _I stopped talking.

_You are very strong.___Thor said after a pause.

_Huh?_

_You sit here telling me about the only person who was kind to you, and how he died, and you are strong enough not to shed a tear. _

_Most people wouldn't call that strong. _

_What would they call it?_

_Heartless, I've been called many things by many people but Heartless is the most common._

_No, you are not heartless, you are strong. But Agent Hill, you bottle. _

_What?_

_You stick everything life throws at you in a bottle, and you keep that bottle closed. You have done that longer than most. But that bottle is only so big, and it cannot hold everything life can dish out. So empty it, even a little. _

_How?_

_Well, you can empty it all by jumping off the side of this building, but I don't think that's a good idea. You can empty a little in a simpler way. Cry._

_I haven't cried since…I haven't cried since I was 3._

_Well, you haven't forgot. Think about the Son of Coul and you're adventures and if you feel the urge to cry, don't fight it. No one is up here except for me, and I won't judge you. _

I realized Thor was right and let my mind wander. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt something wet on my hands. Once I realized I was crying I started to sob silently. I felt alone until Thor reached out one giant arm and put it around my shoulder and pulled me to him. So I cried into the God of Thunders shoulder for an hour until I stopped. He looked down at me with a small, sad smile. No pity just understanding and I realized, I may have lost a friend, and no one would ever replace Phil Coulson, but maybe I could find another friend. I realized I had never done this. Let out my emotions and been comforted, and I realized it wasn't a bad thing, it wasn't a weakness and I realized Thor would be there for me if I needed to do it again...

_I think this version is better, let me know. _


	6. Chapter 6: What is it with Maria?

**AN: And if you didn't already see I redid the last Chapter and I think it's much better. Next chapter will be the arrival of a character I made. Still have to decide that characters name but so far everything else is in order. **

* * *

Chapter 6 What is it with Maria?

Maria asks the team to design the floor layout for level 11 by Tuesday. It's Sunday and they have some work to get done. They have half of the floor to design, the other half is already designed for what Maria describes as a 'guest that even she doesn't know about' They all come up with ideas but realize Maria has given them everything they've wanted so far.

The first three floors were empty, the fourth floor was a lab to rival both the one on the hellicarrier and in Stark Tower. The fifth floor was a gym/training area. There were 4 individual training rooms a small swimming area with three lanes for exercise, and one big gym equipped with anything the avengers could need. The 6th floor was an arcade and a kitchen. The 7th floor was a meeting room. The technology in their was impeccable. The desk itself could be used as a touch screen and like stark tower you could transport holographic screens everywhere. The 8th floor was like a hotel. Rooms for all the guests and a great big lounge area. The lounge area had windows all along the east and west walls so you could see the sunrise and sunset. Once you got higher up there were reflector panels strategically placed to make it look like the floors had crumpled. Once you hit the 12th floor it was all reflector panels. The 9th and 10th floor were our suites, yes they weren't rooms they were decked out in anything we could possibly want. The 11th floor was the room we were designing. The 12th and 13th floors we didn't know much about. They were for the S.H.I.E.L.D teams. The 15th floor included a bar for the Avengers and an indoor water park. With a slide that lead straight to the 5th floor locker rooms. The 16th floor were visitors rooms and more S.H.I.E.L.D rooms. The 17th floor was like the inside of the hellicarrier. The roof not only had helicopters and bungee jumping off the side where no one could see into the ally way bit also a outdoor pool and a garden. Everything they ever wanted was in the building and the avengers couldn't think of anything. They spent a bit of time brainstorming and came up with some ideas.

Banner and Barton didn't have any ideas. Stark wanted movie theater until they reminded him there was one on the 6th floor in the arcade. He had no further requests besides a trampoline room. Steve and Natasha didn't come up with any good ideas and so Thor decided to give his idea.

**Well why don't we make this floor a floor for whatever Maria would want. We all have all the things we can think of. Why not give her at least one thing in return?**

We all liked the idea and so we decided we would assign each person to find out something about her and we would compile it.

We knew Banner and Barton would not be good at this so. Banner was assigned to find out her favorite color and Barton was assigned to find out her favorite way to relax. Neither went well.

_**Hi!**_

_Hello, Dr. Banner. Is there anything I can do for you?_

_**Actually yes there is, I'm going to a friends party and I don't know what color tie to wear. **_

_Well, what color suit is it?_

_**Black, white shirt. **_

_Go classic, Black. _

_**Well, unless that's your favorite color I'd like something more creative. **_

_No, Dr. Banner black isn't my favorite color. Do red then. _

_**Is red?**_

_Is red what?_

_**Your favorite color.**_

_No, why?_

_**Well what is it?**_

_What is what?_

_**Your favorite color!**_

_Blue why?_

_**Sky blue, dark blue, royal blue, aqua blue?**_

_Light blue, very light blue. Dr. Banner why do you care?_

_**Want to get to know you a bit better. **_

_what's your favorite color Dr. Banner?_

_**It used to be green, now it's purple. I got to go thanks Agent. **_

_**Hello, Agent Hill. **_

_Mr. Barton._

_**Agent Hill do I seem tense to you?**_

_No. _

_**Really? Because everyone keeps telling me I look tense, I seem TENSE. **_

_Agent Barton, calm down. Yes I guess you seem a bit tense. _

_**Agent Hill, how should I relax, I never relax.**_

_Agent Barton, I don't relax much either. What is with you today?_

_**But if you did how would you?**_

_Why?_

_**I need some suggestions. **_

_Barton, I read. Ok. I read. _

_**Thanks. **_

_What? Wait WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Barton GET BACK HERE NOW! BARTON!_

Later that night Natasha and Maria were in their living room when Maria asked Natasha what was going on. If it had been anyone else but the master of deception their plan would of been ruined.

_**Umm, what are you guys up to?**_

_Pardon?_

_**The Avengers, why are you all harassing me?**_

_We're not!_

_**Ummm. First Banner is going on about what my favorite color is, and then Barton wants to know how I relax. Later Stark bluntly asked me what my biggest goal in life was and Rogers asked me out for coffee! What the hell are you all doing?**_

_Hill the Avengers just want to get to know you better. _

_**Sure.**_

_Did you answer Stark?_

_**Hell no.**_

_Oh, okay. Maria why are you so guarded?_

_**Hmm?**_

_Why are you so reluctant to tell anyone about yourself. _

_**I had a horrible childhood and I left a man I loved for this job. He thinks I died. I don't want to talk about it Agent Romanoff. **_

_****I'm sorry, how do you deal with that?_

_**To cope I read, pretend I'm not who I really am and I enjoy to be someone else. **_

_Maria, I'm sorry I have to go!_

_**Why?**_

_I just got paged. _

As she left Maria got suspicious, the Avengers didn't have pagers. But Fury called her and she was sent to get the new special guest.

Agent Romanoff knocked on Rogers and Odinson's door.

Thor answered wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. Natasha didn't wait for him to talk, as she saw the toothbrush in his mouth and told him that she gave him and Steve three minutes and then they needed to talk in the kitchen. They were assembled in less than a minute. Thor and Steve, both bare chested were sitting on the couch across from a pacing master assassin.

_I got it!_

_**Got What? **_Asked the thunder god.

_I found out what we should do for the 11th floor!_

**What? **Asked Steve Rogers

_A library!_

This announcement was followed by a long silence in which the superhero and the god stared at the master assassin whose smile was slowly dying.

_Well, she said that she uses reading to delve into another world and forget who she is and what's happened to her so I say we paint the room blue and we fill it with a bunch of books. I talked to Fury earlier and he said we have till Monday to finish it and that we can surprise her on Tuesday. The leftover budget is huge. It's about $35,000._

**This **announcement was followed by a long silence in which the superhero and the god stared at the master assassin whose smile was slowly growing.

_Let's get Banner, Barton and Stark and start ordering books. _

They called up to the room and talked to Barton, Banner and Stark, and told them with $35,000 they would need to cover two 9ft x 12ft walls, a 9ft x 6ft wall, another 9ft x 12ft wall and a 9ft x 15ft wall with paint. Natasha was assigned to pick out the paint.

They also wanted to fill two 9ft x 12ft walls, 9ft x 15ft and 9ft x 6ft wall with bookcases. Steve and Barton were assigned to pick out the book shelves.

Banner and Stark were to hack into Hill's personal files and room to find out what books she liked and what books she already had.

They found a beautiful 6ft by 3ft by 1.5 ft bookcase and needed to get 15 of them to fit the room. All 15 would be $4,935 Leaving them with $30,065.

ceiling: 4 gallons 1 quart of Waterfall Mist W-D-510 Behr paint

trim: 4 gallons 1 quart of Reflecting Pool 720E-1 Behr paint

walls: 6 gallons of Caribbean Coast 550D-4 Behr paint

total: 14 gallons 2 quarts: 15 gallons

They also decided to paint the bookcases chocolate Froth (behr paint). 20 gallons of that made the grand total 35 gallons of paint. The total for the paint and the bookshelves totaled $6,110.65 for all the supplies and the labor the final total was around $ 7,000

They had twenty-eight thousand dollars left.

Stark and Banner had found out that she had the basics but everyone had some ideas. Between the 6 of them they each got $3,000 dollars to spend.

By Monday the room had been painted and the bookshelves were in. Everything looked beautiful and the only thing left was to get some furniture. They decided to have a lounge with comfy chairs and a few coffee tables and a few game tables. In one corner was a small reading nook where you could go to escape from the world. They need 4 coffee tables, 3 smaller tables. 2 couches, 2 love seats, 12 chairs for game night 10 beanie bags. Their total had come up to $15,789.75 for the books. Their grand total of the moment was $22,789.75 they had $12,210.25 left. The 2 couches were $1,400. The two love seats were $1,700. The 12 arm chairs were $3,600, the 4 coffee tables were $800 and the 3 smaller tables were $300. The 10 beanie bags were $580.

The furniture total was 8,380. Grand total of 31,169.75 leaving them with $3,830.25.

They decided to use it to take Maria out to a really fancy restaurant. Maria was coming home at 5:30 on Tuesday and it took all day to get everything in. It was 5:05 and everything was set. Natasha, Steve, Thor, Tony, Bruce, and Clint looked around the room and were proud of all their hard work. They all went to their rooms and got dressed in nice clothes. Bruce put on the suit that Tony had gotten him for his birthday. It was such a dark emerald green that it almost looked black. The shirt was so light green it almost looked white and he wore his green tie with it. Clint put on the only suit he owned. Classic Black and put on his favorite three piece suit. Grey with a red vest and a gold tie. Thor put on his suit. It was greyish silver and his shirt was a light blue, almost the same color as the room he had just helped paint. His tie was red. Steve put on his suit. It was Black and his shirt was white but his tie was blue. Natasha put on a black dress and a red sweater. They ran up to the roof and made it right as her helicopter was coming down.

Maria Hill was confused. She was being called home from her assignment early. She desperately hoped it didn't have anything to do with one of the Avengers, and didn't include her getting fired. She stepped off of the helicopter on to the roof of the building she had built and remembered today the Avengers would have to have floor 11 finished. She looked up and saw the Avengers standing in a semi circle all grins. She also realized they looked exhausted and even with their nice clothes on she could tell they had been working hard recently. She also noticed all the guys had their hands in their pockets and Natasha had hers folded behind her back. It worried her.

_Hi guys. _

_**Welcome Back Agent Hill. **_Said Thor.

_So, you all look nice. _

_**Agent Hill I need to talk to you in our room immediately. **_Said Natasha. The men walked off and we took the other elevator.

_Agent Romanoff what is going on?_

**Agent Hill I'm sorry to say that is classified. **

_Agent Romanoff, as your senior, I order you to tell me._

_**Direct orders override that demand Agent Hill. **_

_Natasha. _

_**Maria.**_

_Fine, what are we doing in our room. _

_**You need to get dressed, we are going somewhere nice, fancy clothes. **_

_Is this for S.H.I.E.L.D_

**It has been ordered by Fury. **

_Fine. _

So Maria got dressed. She wore a white dress and picked her favorite sweater. It was as blue as her eyes and, though she didn't know it yet, the same color as the room she was about to be shown.

Maria and Natasha got onto the elevator and when they only went up two floors Maria was confused.

_Agent Romanoff what are we doing on the 11th floor?_

_**We need to show you what we have done before we leave. **_

They exited the elevator and walked into a hallway. There were two doors. One lead to the room that Maria had designed and was classified. The other was a tan door that had a gold doorknob. Maria pointed to it questioningly and Thor, who had arrived with the other Avengers, took a step forward and opened the door.

What Maria saw surprised her, and not in the way some would think. Some would think she was surprised at how different it looked, since she knew what it looked like before, some would think she was surprised at all the books, or how much it had all cost or even that she knew the room was for herself would be surprising but Agent Maria Hill was surprised that the Avengers had done all this for her.

It was a huge room but the colors, the lights, the furniture and the books made it feel small and cozy. She took a few steps inside and turned towards the Avengers who were all smiling. They talked for a bit and she thanked them a million times. She even rode the ladder that had been added to the bookcases so she could reach all the books that slid all the way around the room. Then she asked why they were all in fancy clothes. They told her they had a huge amount of money left and wanted to go out early. She seemed pleased but told them their was something they must do first.

The Avengers got on the elevators and traveled up to the 17th floor where Fury was waiting for them. Standing next to him was a figure in a white hoodie, head bowed and the only thing you could see was that it was a girl. He called Natasha forward and said.

_**Agent Romanoff, I'd like to introduce you to, Agent Romanoff.**_

* * *

_****_**What did you guys think? Oh and the paint I used is actually a real paint on Behr. It took me a long time to find the right colors but I like it. You can see them on art/Maria-Hill-s-Room-for-story-What-is-it-With-310476206. REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7: What is it with Bad Timing?

_Sorry for the horribly long wait, I just got back from a two week vacation with no wifi. Well I at least got a few chapters done. Here is the introduction to that figure._

_The Avengers got on the elevators and traveled up to the 17th floor where Fury was waiting for them. Standing next to him was a figure in a white hoodie, head bowed and the only thing you could see was that it was a girl. He called Natasha forward and said. _

_Agent Romanoff, I'd like to introduce you to, Agent Romanoff. _

The Avengers stood in shock. The mysterious figure was slightly taller, and slightly less athletic looking, how could it be a clone? It couldn't be an impostor, or an impersonator. So HOW could there be TWO agent Romanoff's? Natasha was the most surprised.

_Fury, I think I know myself well, you didn't have to test my sanity. _

_No, no let me rephrase that. Then I think we should give the newcomer some time alone with the Avengers?_

_Black Widow, I'd like to introduce you to, White Scar._

This was almost more puzzling and Fury left the room full of startled faces.

_Who are you? _Natasha asked the figure after a while.

_I've already been introduced twice. _The figure answered. Her voice was butter, yet it was a little low.

_Yea well we need a bit more of explanation. _Added a growingly impatient Black Widow.

_**Umm, What I think Agent Ro-Black Widow, it trying to say, is that they are all confused. Just go ahead and tell them, start with just your name. **_Prodded Maria, the only one in the room who knew who the figure was.

Sofia Romanoff. Said Natasha, obviously knowing who this was. Who named you that.

_**You know them, their names were Mila and Grigoriev Romanoff.**_

_But that's not possible. _Said Natasha. _How old are you?_

_**Fifteen.**_

_But I'm 29. Which means your 14 years younger than me, that's impossible. I was 3 when it happened, you weren't alive for another 11 years, and they both died. _

_**No, they didn't. **_

**Excuse me, Natasha, Sofia, we're a little confused.**__Asked Steve Politely

_**I thought it obvious. i'm her little sister.**___

_**When Natasha was 3 and a half our house caught on fire. Her father, Grigoriev Romanoff threw his daughter out of the house, into the front yard. He threw his pregnant wife out the back. Someone found them both. But what no one knows is that-**_

_I don't want to hear any more of this. _

**But-**

_No, I don't wanna hear about your life, I don't wanna hear about what happened to you. What I want to know is how the hell you can call me your little sister but I haven't even seen your face. _

The figure seem more timid and it was struck upon a few of the avengers that she had been hoping to be excepted. She slowly lifted the white hoodie of of her head but her head was so bowed we could only tell she had light brown hair. She slowly lifted her head up and you could tell that she was natasha's little sister. Their cheekbones and noses and eyebrows were similar. The big differences were of course, hair color, and also Sofia had a different jaw, and her eyes were brown and had almost rings around them. We couldn't see much of her though because she had bandages on her left cheek and the right side of her neck. Tony awkwardly made a comment. Usually Natasha would have smacked him for his rudeness but she just looked at Sofia for an answer.

**Why are you called White Scar. **

_**I know, you all have a reason. **_

_**Iron Man: You're a man made of metal. **_

_**Hulk: You're Hulking**_

_**Hawkeye: Like to see from above, bird's eye view. Bird of prey.**_

_**Thor: He's a scandinavian God. So it has some meaning. **_

_**Captain America doesn't really need an explanation. **_

_**Black Widow She worked for the KGB, plus she's got the widow bites, and a black widow is a deadly spider, and she's a deadly assassin. **_

_**Me I'm called White Scar because of this. **_

Sofia then pulled off the bandages and a few avengers gasped slightly. She had a skin deterioration. Marring her perfect skin were three scar like shapes. Two on her left cheek below her eye and another much thicker one went from the bottom of the right side of her cheek down her neck and back up to the back of her ear.

Natasha still isn't going to allow this girl who had a better life than her be her sister. She tells Sofia that the colors of her suit better not clash with the avenger's colors.

_No RED: Thor Iron Man Captain America and Myself already have that covered._

_No BLUE: Tor, Cpatain America Agent Hill and previously Agent Coulson._

_No GREEN: Hulk and Hawkeye_

_No PURPLE: Fury Hulk and Hawkeye_

_No BLACK: Myslef, Fury, Maria Hill, Hawkeye, and Coulson._

_No GOLD: Iron Man_

_No SILVER: Thor._

_No WHITE: Captain America. _

_**Well, as it happens Gold Silver and White are the only colors that only one avenger has, and their my colors, now we'll have a color set. **_

_What?_

_**Colors that, say someone was to draw us, they would use to color it with. Ours are Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Black, Gold, Silver and White. Usually if only one person had that color it wouldn't be used. **_

_Whatever I'm out. _

The dinner was obviously canceled, Steve went to find Natasha.

Maria showed Sofia to her room. The next morning at breakfast all Avengers and Maria were present but Natasha's seat was glaringly empty.

_**Why doesn't she like me? **_Said Sofia dejectedly to the avengers sans Natasha.

_**She thinks you've had a better life than her and doesn't want anything to do with the sister who got it better. **_Answered Maria gently.

_**BETTER, There's no way in hell my story is BETTER than hers. Here's the rest. **_

She put down her fork and knife and left her pancakes untouched while she told the Avengers what had happened to her after the fire.

___**The person who found my mom froze her, not Captain America style but he froze her in time, for the next 11 years neither of us aged. Then he woke us up. I was born and my mother died. I lived with this man until I was 1 and he was killed in an experiment. Then, for 6 months, I lived in an orphanage no horror stories there, it was better than most of the places I lived. Then I was adopted. I was severely abused and at 3 I ran away. Someone found me on the side of the road and I was their personal slave until I was 5 and I left again. By this time I was not only in America but I'd also realized something was wrong with me. As a result of the frozen birth I have no pain tolerance. But it's my body not my mind that overreacts to injuries. I stub my toe it's broken, A paper cut is a scar. A scratch, a stab wound, A stab wound, well thankfully I've never had one of those. I have scars of bruises and my muscles ache. **_

_** I then lived on a horse farm for 5 years. This was probably the best of the people I've lived with. There were 7 other kids. Christina was the oldest, When I was 6 she was 15. Then Matt, at 14, Then andrew at 13 and the twins Lily and Alyssa, 11. They also had a foster child, Zoe, 8. The Mom was gone all the time and unfortunately had no idea that the father was abusive. He sexually abused Christina, Matt, Andrew and the twins. After four years he started on Zoe. They also had a help on the farm, his name was Chris and he started when he was 12 and I was 9. When Chris turned 13 we were all sure he was going to be abused too but something stopped that, but first. I was really good at taming the wild horses and unlike Matt and Andrew I didn't whip them I just tamed them. I taught the others how to do it and we avoided more beatings. Alyssa was hopeless with the animals and one day she was beaten so badly we all thought she was going to die. The mom came home, thought it was one of the horses and took her to the hospital. When I turned 11 and Chris turned 13 I went to the mom and told her. She called it in and before the Police could come our father, Ben, decided he would take this last chance and finally get Chris. Something came over me and I, a 11 year old girl, beat him into submission. I was regarded as a hero in that family. Unfortunately Christina was 20, Matt 19, Andrew 18, and the twins 16, they had already had that crap set into their brains. I heard that Matt, Andrew and Lily all became abusive and Christina and Alyssa committed suicide. The only ones I saved were Zoe and Chris. **_

_** Then some people came for us, not so good people. We somehow fought them off with the tack, a pair of kitchen knives, a bow and arrow and three shotguns Ben had owned. We were then recruited by the government but they found me and my injuries useless, Chris didn't become a government agent, but I have no idea what happened to him, one day he was just gone, I couldn't reach him, and the saddest thing was I didn't even know his last name. Haven't seen him in a year. **_

_**By the time he left I was 14 and he was 17, and I definitely had a crush on him. Zoe and me were trained by ex government agents named Tori and Erik and I learned to overcome my weaknesses and was equipped with a suit that protected me. I was about to be named Horse Tamer or White Mare but when I got these marks from wax. Ben would wax our faces when we misbehaved. Both Chris and Zoe have them. Before Zoe could named the people who came for us came again, they captured Zoe, Tori and Erick but I got away. I was then recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D told about Natasha and the Avengers and picked up by Agent HIll here. I haven't seen Zoe Tori or Erik in 5 months, I've been on my own since they left. **_

Thor, Banner, Barton, Stark, and Hill stared at her in sympathy, they'd heard bad stories, and her's was high on the list. And for such a young girl.

She returned to her breakfast, which was now cold when we all heard a mocking slow clap. We all whipped around sans Sofia who seemed to know who it was already, and saw Natasha standing in the doorway.

_Wow, good job you won. You lost the boy that you loved and some people took away your adopted parents. That trumps my story. _

_**How much of her tale did you hear? **_Asked Thor.

_Starting from_

… _I couldn't reach him, and the saddest thing was I didn't even know his last name…. _

_touching isn't it. _

_**You missed a bit. **__Added the Thunder God. _

_Oh really, why don't you sum up how you met him?_

_**Fine,**___Said Sofia, clearly upset.

_**After Mila was thrown out the backdoor, and the fire burned down a man used her for an experiment. She was kept frozen in time for 11 years and then woken up and I was born. She died. Then he died in an experiment, I went to an orphanage. I was adopted and abused for two years, then I ran away, picked up on the side of the road, abused and forced into physical labor for two years, ran away again. Lived on a horse farm. 7 other kids, one a foster kid like me. One barn hand, who was Chris, Abused by ben, the father. Saved Chris from Ben. Kids all became abusive or committed suicide. Recruited by Government agents, Chris disappeared, me and the other foster child Zoe were kicked out of the government agency, well I was she came with me because the man who put our mother to sleep didn't realize that it had side-effects. My body is very weak and doesn't tolerate pain. Lied with two ex-government agents Erik and Tori who were captured along with Zoe 6 months ago. Is that summed enough for you. **_

_**I'm not saying what happened to you is better than what happened to me, or takes less precedence, but I wish you wouldn't think that of my life, I wish I had someone to talk to, someone to rely on. When I found out I had a sister, that was all I wanted. **_

Sofia got up and left, out of courtesy a few avengers started to get up, seeing the shocked expression on Natasha's face. She sat down and they decided not to leave, wondering where this was going.

_I had, no idea. I'm such a bitch. _Said Natasha.

See Natasha had been through her fair share of highs and lows, unfairly the lows were at an advantage but still she knew that there was always someone who had it worse than her, she might have found that person. The girl was 17, things like that shouldn't happen to anyone, let alone a young girl. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Maria telling her that she had recorded the conversation. As Natasha listened to the details of her younger sisters life she felt horrible. Steve could tell because he told her to go make it up to her, and that she would be on the roof. Sure enough Sofia was on the roof.


	8. Chapter 8: What is it with Family?

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers but stephwwefan

Natasha thought for a while just standing a few meters behind Sophia, if she knew Natasha was there Sofia didn't let on. After a bit Natasha sat down ready to apologize and learn a thing or two about her little sister.

_I think I owe you an apology. _Said the older Romanoff after ordering everyone on the roof off. _I should have listened to you and not snap judged you. _

_**It's a natural human instinct and it was a lot to pour on you.**__** I**__** apologize. **_

_A lot to pour on to me? No, what you had to deal with was a lot, in comparison this is like a glass of water in a lake._

_**You had a lot of crap to deal with too, that's why I wanted to get to know you, just to have someone else who went through the crap I did. **_

_Well, from know on, I'm that person. Let's go to the Avengers meeting. _

_**Isn't' that for Avengers only?**_

_I think you're supposed to come. _

They walked down and found out that she did need to be there, Fury dubbed her a new member of the Avengers Intiative. Now with the members Captain America, Iron Man, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Thor, Black Widow, Agent Hill and White Scar. Fury talked to Natasha directly and told her that Sofia, herself and two other Avengers and Agent Hill were going to go on a fake mission to see how Sofia worked with a group, they already knew she could take down a target.

Natasha realized that herself and Sofia were actually pretty similar but with a few glaring differences.

1. Their age. They were 14 years apart.

2. Their view on life. They were both pessimists but Sofia could be peppy once in a while

3. Their morals. Sofia hadn't been raised bad, she cared who she used her powers on.

4. Their skill set. Natasha was a master assassin and could kick anyones ass. So could Sofia, but she was a little more careful and analyzed more. The main difference was Sofia actually had super powers, well not really, and it was a bit similar to Natasha's 'powers' but still. Natasha could act, so could Sofia but that was kind of a part of the Assassin thing, but Natasha could persuade people, distract them with her attractiveness. Sofia had a voice, both singing and talking, that was like honey running over marmalade near a crackling fire. Smooth and low sweet and at the same time, it could distract the best of men when she laid it on thick, even Stark couldn't focus sometimes when she used it on him.

On the 5 hour drive to their destination, where the other avengers would be meeting them Natasha got to know her little sister a bit better.

_Do you have a middle name?_

_**Yea, my full name is Sofia Polina Johanna Katya Mila Nata Romanoff. But to most people I'm Sofie Rogers. Funny, that that's Steve's name. **_

_I always used Rushman._

_**Haha. I know this is random but, I'm technically supposed to be in an orphanege, I'm no one's legal kid. **_

_Oh?_

_**Yea, unless I get adopted by the time I turn 16, in 8 months, I have to leave S.H.I.E.L.D and become a foster kid, when I'm 18 I can come back but they won't want me after two years of nothing. **_

_Well, then I'll make sure you get adopted in 8 months. _

_**Really! Thanks. What's your full name I know you only admit to Natalia 'Natasha' Alienova Romanoff but what is it really?**_

_Natalia Natasha Alienova Stana Mila Sofa Romanoff_

_**Wow. Have you admitted to anyone about the name change?**_

_Oh from Romanov to Romanoff, no you?_

_**No. Was it only changed so no one would think we were descendants of the Anastasia Romanov? **_

_Yeah, I think Grandpa Alexi Romanov III and Grandma StSofie Romanov on our fathers side changed it. _

_**Oh so you got dad's?**_

_Yea you look just like mom. But Yea, Natalia they came up with, Natasha is the short form and Alienova was for my birthday, Stana was Grandma and Mila was mom, sofa is for Sofia. _

_**So mine is Sofia they came up with, Polina isn't he short form, oh it's the same meaning, Johanna was for my birthday, Katya was Grandma and Mila was mom, Nata is for Natasha?**_

_Yep. What's your favorite color?_

_**Green, like a leaf in spring. Yours?**_

_Well, everyone thinks its red but its really golden brown, like your and our mothers eyes. _

_**Wow. I wish I remembered her, or even knew her. **_

_She was amazing, and I'm sure you live up to her legacy. _

_**Who is coming with us on the mission?**_

_Steve-Rogers._

_**Oh *Steve*. **_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_**Oh, you don't know, never mind. Who else. **_

_OH umm Thor! which is kinda funny but he's gonna be good for the task apparently, and Agent Hill. _

_**So Steve Rogers, you, Agent Hill and Thor won't I feel a lot like a fifth wheel, especially being 15. But then again I'm technically 26. Since I was conceived 26 years ago but born 15 years ago. That means I can drink!**_

_That also explains why you're so mature, tall, and yet you're a bit childish and very random. I'd say you're right in the middle. _

_**So…**_

_Right in the middle would be 15,26 16,25, 17,24, 18,23, 19,22, 20,21. almost 21_

_**Really? Can I drink?**_

_Sure. You're Russian. _She joked.

_**Ha. Then I won't be that much of a fifth wheel. I say I was 21 to someone?**_

_If you keep rambling like that they won't believe you. _

_**When are we gonna be there?**_

_We're here!_

_**WOW, that is HUGE.**_

_It _is_ the RItz._

_**Never been.**_

_Once before on a mission with Tony, he paid for it. _

_**Remind me to thank him**_

_I will. _

They had pulled up to the Cleveland Ritz. It was actually not _that _big but for Sofie it was the second nicest place she had seen, The Avenger's Place was just a bit better. They spent the morning goofing off and then at 11:34 Thor, Maria Hill and Steve arrived.

Before they came up to the suite Natasha was acting in a way that no one had ever seen before. She had changed from her travel clothes into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black tank and a red graphic tee. After seeing her aim to please Sofie decided to wear something nice too. She put on a pair of white skinny jeans and a white tee-shirt with gold and silver stripes on it. She put her hair in a braid and put on a gold vest. Maria was the first to arrive and quickly changed herself. She put on a pair of dark skinny jeans a light blue shirt and a black jacket. The three girls were finishing up when Thor and Steve came in. They told the girls they were going to change through the door and went to their part of the suite. Thor put on a pair of dark jeans, a long-sleeved grey shirt and a short sleeved dark red shirt. Steve put on a pair of light wash jeans and a red shirt with a blue and white plaid button up that he left open. They all met in the lounge area of their suite.

"So it's time for Lunch isn't it?" Sofie asked. "Then we can debrief on the mission all right?"

They all nodded in ascent and went down to the restaurant. After they ate they went back up to the room and Maria debriefed them. Little did Sofie know that the mission was made up and the others were fully aware of this.

_Well, A lot of this is 100% classified so all we are really going to do is look for anyone that seems suspicious._

What she didn't say was that there wasn't going to be anyone suspicious that they were targeting, and that the whole mission was really a test to see if Sofie would get along well with the Avengers. Thor would be difficult to get along with but not as bad as Stark and she would be on a lot of missions with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents which included Maria, Natasha, Steve and Clint. But Clint was out on a mission of his own. They would have three days 'undercover' and then Maria was going to spill the beans.

They decided to go to the pool and check out who was down there when they realized they would need special key cards so they went down to the main desk to get them. There Sofie realized they were all under undercover names. A few of them surprised her.

She was put as Sophie Rogers

Agent Hill was Robin Bashertsky

Thor was Thomas O'din

Steve was kept as Steve Rogers

and Natasha was put down as Natalie Rogers, not Rushman. Sofia would ask her about it later.

They walked down to the pool when they all realized none of them had brought swimsuits so they went down to the gift shop and bought some. Thor bought a pair of grey swim trunks with white lining and a blue sleeveless wake boarding type shirt. Steve got a pair of blue and white plaid swim trunks and a red wake boarding type shirt. Agent Hill got a light blue halter top swim suit with a black pattern on it. Natasha got a plain black bikini with red ties and Sofia got a white bikini with gold ties on the bottom and silver on the top. They were instructed to call each other by there undercover names.

they went to the pool and Sofia asked Natasha why she had been put as Rogers, Natasha said it was incase anyone called Sofia her little sister.


	9. Ch 9: What is it with Little Sisters?

They hung around the pool, trying to act normal, and when Sofia realized it was 4:00 they went back to their rooms and got ready for dinner. Maria looked up the hotel rester aunt and found out that it was relatively fancy. Thor had a grey suit jacket, a red dress shirt and a pair of jean. Steve had a navy suit jacket, a white dress shirt, jeans and a red tie. Natasha wore a fancy, one shouldered black shirt with a pair of red skinny jeans. Maria wore a pair of skinny jeans and a nice blue shirt. Sofia wore a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white v neck and a black blazer. They went down to the restaurant and ordered.

An hour and a half later they had finished and headed back to the room. It was 11 o'clock and Sofia told everyone she was going to go on the roof. She went out and was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice anything else. She was thinking about her new family, the Avengers, the only people besides Tori and Erik, and they weren't coming back any time soon. As she leaned over the balcony she felt like something was wrong. All of a sudden someone slapped a hand over her mouth and without the armor to protect her from permanent damage Sofia new she couldn't fight back. She finally recognized who she was being taken away by but she did fight a little just enough time to leave SR TH in the dirt of the garden she was standing on.

It wasn't until the next morning that the rest of the team realized she was gone. It was surprising, seeing that two of them were masters of stealth, and the other two were a god and a super soldier, but they all went to bed and thought she came back when they were asleep. Thankfully all of them got up very early, around 5:30 so they realized quickly. They threw on clothes and ran up to the roof. They looked to Maria who confirmed that this was not part of the planned mission. Then Thor pointed out something on the ground.

"SR, that's Sofia Romanov and then TH who is TH?"

"Thanos" breathed Steve. The four Avengers exchanged looks and split up with a common, non-verbal yet still communicated, goal. Maria checked them out of the hotel while Thor and Steve got into their costumes and Natasha got a helicopter from SHIELD to get out of their and back to HQ. And all of them, even Stark who had heard about it immediately, were sick with worry about their youngest member, who had become, to all of them, a little sister.

(Meanwhile)

"What do you want with me" She asked, tied up and restrained.

"I will destroy you which will destroy the Avengers, and with them gone I will destroy the world." Answered the figure.

"How do you plan on destroying me?"

"Through them" Said the figure with a evil tone, and suddenly a light when on, what Sofia Polina Johanna Katya Mila Nata Romanoff had never been more scared in her fifteen years of life


	10. Ch 10: What is it with Super Villians?

**Sorry for the wait, and sorry this is really short. I'm running out of inspiration, so I might give up, I'll need some serious inspiration to not make it a stupid short ending. **

Perviously in _What is it with…_

_"What do you want with me" She asked, tied up and restrained. _

_"I will destroy you which will destroy the Avengers, and with them gone I will destroy the world." Answered the figure._

_"How do you plan on destroying me?"_

_"Through them" Said the figure with a evil tone, and suddenly a light when on, what Sofia Polina Johanna Katya Mila Nata Romanoff had never been more scared in her fifteen years of life._

'We have to find her.' Said Natasha pacing inside the SHIELD helicopter

'Agent Romanoff, if you do not calm down we will be in more trouble, please relax we will do everything in our power to get to your sister' said Fury.

'But that won't be good enough' Said Maria, looking out the window. The remaining Avengers rushed over and saw that in her hand was a tracking device and it showed somewhere right below them. The place was guarded by almost as many aliens as those who had come out of the portal.

'I hate to say it, but guys we're gonna have to call for back up' Fury said.

'You mean?'

'Yes, Agent Hill, the Justice League.'

(Meanwhile)

Sofia saw people she never thought she'd see again. Thanos picked them up and tied them up next to her. Then he left the small, dark room with an evil smirk.

Sofia looked around and smiled in spite of herself, and the situation.

'Zoe Erik, Tori, I've missed you, have you been here long?'

'Since that day' Answered Erik.

She looked around and realized they were all thin, and beat up.

'Ummm do you know anything about-'

'Chris' Interupted Zoe.

'Yes'

'He's here too, they're going to try and use him to break you, you can't let them.'

'Why would they use him?'

'He admitted he liked you, and he was pretty sure you felt the same way'

'I can't even think about that right now, what are we gonna do?'

'Isn't anyone searching for you?'

In her happiness at seeing her long lost family, and also her fear at the situation she was in, she had completely forgot about the Avengers.

'Oh yea, the Avengers, I'm apart of them.'

'They're looking for you.'

'Ya, I have a umm' She stopped realizing this was probably being listened to/ watched and talked in there secret language.

'tokki (I) miko (have) ta (a) shuffi (tracking) lattatata (device) ahh (on) laman (they) fuu (will) sheek (find) Teeki (me)'

'Ptaa (Good)' Replied Erik

(FYI I'm using the Smallville justice Leauge, I don't know how this became a crossover but it did.)

Oliver Green was in watchtower with Chloe when he got an alert from SHIELD. SHIELD and the justice league co-existed but they didn't really like each other. He read the message quickly. It listed that one of there own was captured. He didn't really have any interest in helping until Chloe, who was a faster reader, gasped. SHe pointed to the description and he saw that it was a fifteen year old girl. He sent the distress signal but only Clark and him could go. They suited up and went off.

Fury also sent out a distress signal to anyone else he could think of but in the end it was Superman, The Green Arrow, Hawkeye, who came from his mission, Iron Man, who came from the Tower with Dr. Banner, Thor, Maria, Captain America and the Black Widow.

All parties were concerned they wouldn't be able to get to Sofia, but they vowed to die trying.

Little did they know that they had some more back up on the way.

And little did Thanos know that soon he would have the wrath of every single superhero in the world directed solely at him.


End file.
